In the Shadows
by amy-lee-malfoy
Summary: Harry está otra vez en casa de sus tíos, después de su 5to año, se encuentra deprimido y sólo, no se imagina que estas vacaciones obtendrá algo mas que poder y un nuevo Harry regresará a Hogwarts.Slash H&D! Chap 6 UP!
1. Prólogo

Hola gente!!

Aquí está mi nuevo fic, estuve pensando mucho tiempo hasta que una amiga me animó a hacerlo, espero y les guste, a la larga aparecerá el slash, los primeros dos capítulos serán como la pauta para lo que seguirá, está hecho pensando en mi pareja favorita, mi querido dragón y mi león preferido, espero les guste.

Resumen: Harry está otra vez en casa de sus tíos, después de su 5to año, se encuentra deprimido y sólo, no se imagina que estas vacaciones obtendrá algo mas que poder. Mal Review, pero la historia no es mala. Slash H&D!!

Rating: PG-13 aunque después suba.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, excepto sacar las locas ideas que se forman en mi cabeza. J , el único personaje que es mío enteramente es el que se presenta en los capítulos siguientes. Sin más solo les digo **Enjoy!!**

In the shadows

Prólogo

Era una noche como pocas en el paseo de Privet Drive, el verano había pasado con toda su fuerza por la zona y hacía sólo 1 mes que empezó.

Los jardines antes llenos de flores y verde pasto, ahora no eran mas que terribles vistas de lo que alguna vez se pudo llamar jardín decente, la sequía del año pasado no era nada comparada con la actual, los coches, antes limpios y relucientes, ahora no eran mas que carros llenos de tierra y mugre. Las ventanas de los pisos superiores de la mayoría de las casas estaban abiertas en espera de que por las cortinas se colara una brisa que no existía, por la noche no hacía tanto calor, la temperatura descendía, pero sólo un poco., era en general un infierno.

En una de las tantas ventanas abiertas, estaba asomada la cabeza de un chico, de cabellos negro azabache que se inclinaban en todas direcciones, ojos verde esmeralda muy profundos detrás de unas gafas con montura circular, tez un poco morena debido a las largas faenas pasadas bajo el sol de mediodía recogiendo el porche, nariz alargada, cara delgada, labios bien formados, una mejilla recargada en la mano derecha mientras que con la otra mano, sostenía un espejo roto, para complementarlo todo, una tímida lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda, Harry Potter lloraba.

Llevaba tres semanas en casa de sus tíos y no habían sido las mas placenteras hasta el momento, ayudando a Dudley con su entrenamiento, llevando y trayendo pesas para que su gordo primo pudiera levantarlas con sus musculosos brazos, recogiendo por orden de su tía toda la basura y ramas secas que se juntaban en el porche y comiendo de forma regular, por lo menos ya no lo insultaban, le habían permitido tener sus cosas de la escuela con él, habían vuelto a la vieja costumbre de no hablarle y para él estaba bien, en definitiva no estaba en su mejor momento "Cuando lo he estado?" se preguntó para sí, y una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro.

Desde que se despidió de sus amigos en la estación de King´s Cross, sintió como si dejara algo muy querido atrás y sin embargo, también sintió como si le quitarán un gran peso de encima, la última semana en Hogwarts fue algo que no quería volver a experimentar, sintiéndose aparte de todos, como si le hubieran puesto una barrera que lo separaba de todos los demás, no era en absoluto placentero y nadie nunca le dijo que cuando tuviera que lidiar con algo como eso se iba a sentir en extremo vacío y mas solitario que nunca, tener como perspectiva ser un asesino o una víctima no lo hacía mas llevadero y solo entonces se dio cuenta de cuan diferente era él de todos los demás y le dolió, se dio cuenta de que él nunca iba a tener el control de su vida hasta que no acabara con Voldemort y que, incluso después, dado el caso de que de verdad lo pudiera matar y no pereciera en el intento, iba a ser muy difícil ser normal y libre como el tanto deseaba, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no era mas que un anhelo, un sueño que se veía muy lejano y que a sus ojos, era casi inalcanzable por quitarle peso a las palabras imposible.

- Es que habrá un momento en que no tenga que preocuparme por mi vida, en que no me duerma pensando si viviré mañana? – se preguntó en voz alta y el silencio majestuoso que se levanto alrededor de él le dio la respuesta . NO.

Entonces algo lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría, un pensamiento que no le había pasado por la cabeza, el nunca amó a nadie, si moría mañana a manos de Voldemort, moriría sin saber lo que significaba amar a alguien como su mamá quiso a su papá o como Ron quería a Hermione, porque él de verdad la quería, los días que pasaron en la enfermería y que ella estuvo inconciente por la maldición de Dolohov, Ron estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado y muchas veces le escuchó decir en voz baja, no mas que un susurro "No me dejes, que haría yo sin ti, despierta", y la forma tan tierna en que le pasaba la mano por la mejilla o por el enmarañado cabello aún cuando sus brazos no estaban curados del todo, lo que ellos tenían era una forma en verdad extraña de decir "te quiero", el contradiciendo en todo y ella corrigiéndolo constantemente, lo que pasaba es que eran o muy tontos o muy orgullosos para decirlo en voz alta, el caso era que se querían y el nunca experimentó algo así.

Cho, ella era cosa del pasado, no era mas que un capricho pues resultó ser la chica mas complicada que jamás conoció y lo que sintió por ella fue solo atracción física, nada mas, pero aún así, el saber que no quiso y que no lo quisieron igual, lo hizo sentirse mas apesadumbrado que nunca, si moría de repente no tendría una pareja que llorara su muerte como lo hizo Cho por Cedric, y eso dolió y le hizo la expectativa menos agradable.

- Genial, muerto y sin haber amado, es que acaso hay algo peor?? – se preguntó irónicamente, otra vez, no hubo respuesta. – Bueno es suficiente, no debo ser débil por pequeñeces, es mas NO PUEDO ser débil, no ahora que todo el mundo espera tanto de mí.

Y así sin más, guardó el espejo roto en un pañuelo, lo envolvió cuidadosamente, lo puso en su baúl, se quitó las gafas y se acostó en su cama de cara a la pared, no sin antes tachar uno día del calendario que tenía donde llevaba marcado lo que le faltaba para regresar a Hogwarts.

Llevaba sin conciliar el sueño alrededor de media hora cuando de repente una ráfaga de viento se coló por la ventana, pensó que era Hedwing que regresaba de cazar y no se inmutó, sin embargo no se escuchó ningún sonido en la jaula y entonces comprendió que solo era aire.

En ese momento, una voz femenina y fría le llegó hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, sólo dijo dos palabras, pero eso le bastó para sentir como si le hubieran puesto en un congelador, la piel se le erizó.

- Harry Potter

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente en su cama, cogió su varita de su mesita de noche y después sus gafas, lo que vió lo dejó helado.

Una chica de unos 20 años lo miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, era alta, pero no mas que él, tenía unos ojos azules profundo brillantes, que le recordaron duramente a su fallecido padrino, la piel tan pálida digna de un Malfoy, y el cabello, negro, tan negro que se confundía con las sombras, una capa negra con bordes finos en plata, nada mas podía ver pues la luz de luna era lo único que alumbraba la habitación.

Te he estado buscando – dijo ella y después sonrió abiertamente. 

Bueno, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, los demás caps, espero hacerlos mas largos aunque no prometo nada, este sólo es el principio, bueno, espero que estén interesados en saber como voy a liar a ese para tan bello y que quieran saber quien es ella, porfa un review no me haría daño. Hasta pronto.

Sentirte a mi lado es lo único que me mantiene aquí,

Besar tu boca es dejar la tierra para subir contigo hasta el cielo,

Amarte es dejar de respirar para vivir de tu sonrisa,

No tenerte es una agonía que se acaba, al escuchar tu voz.

Amy-lee-malfoy

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana.

Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens.

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas.


	2. Un alma para tu eternidad

Hola gente!!!

Aquí estoy otra vez con mi historia, espero que les esté gustando, o que esté causando interés :) .

Resumen: Harry está otra vez en casa de sus tíos, después de su 5to año, se encuentra deprimido y sólo, no se imagina que estas vacaciones obtendrá algo mas que poder y un nuevo Harry regresará a Hogwarts. Slash H&D!!

Advertencia: Esta historia será slash, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta este género ya puedes salir, no quiero reclamaciones.

Rating: PG-13 aunque después suba.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, excepto sacar las locas ideas que se forman en mi cabeza. J , el único personaje que es mío enteramente es el que se presenta en los capítulos siguientes.

Sin más solo les digo **Enjoy!!**

In the Shadows

Cap 1. Un alma, para su eternidad.

- Quien eres tú? Qué quieres aquí? – Preguntó Harry una vez que se le pasó la impresión.

- Mi nombre es Elizabeth Ademar- le dijo con voz calmada, pero no menos fría y sin quitar su sonrisa que bien habría competido con el modo de sonreír sarcástico de un Malfoy- Qué quiero aquí?, hablar contigo, no tienes porque empuñar tu varita sabes?, sé que no la puedes usar pues te expulsarían de Hogwarts y además, yo no vengo a herirte, esa no es mi intención.

Harry se quedó un poco perplejo, después lentamente fue bajando la varita , seguía observando a esa extraña chica que apareció en su habitación de la nada, aunque como estaba en las sombras ahora sus ojos eran lo único que brillaba, aparte de las finas costuras de su túnica.

- Lumos! – exclamó ella y de inmediato, el foco de la habitación de Harry se encendió dejando ver a una esbelta figura vestida de negro que sostenía una varita negra, demasiado negra en opinión de Harry con el mango en una forma extraña , se dirigió a la puerta y dijo claramente – _Fermaportus_ – el hechizo hizo efecto y la puerta se cerró, después, levantó la varita otra vez y dijo – _Silencius_ – después se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente.

- No puedes hacer magia aquí sabes?, en cualquier momento llegará un aviso de parte del Ministerio de Magia y entonces si me expulsaran – dijo Harry con tono enfadado.

Ella sonrió mas ampliamente sin dejar su modo despectivo.

- Ellos no pueden detectar mi magia – le dijo

- Como que no pueden detectarla? Ellos lo saben todo – dijo Harry confundido, esta chica le inspiraba confianza a pesar de aparecer así de la nada, de no conocerla, y de su actitud que daría miedo a cualquiera.

- Tengo un par de cosas que explicarte, yo sugiero que te sientes si de verdad quieres saber mi historia porque no es corta. – Le señaló a Harry su cama y este se sentó, ella se quedó parada al lado del armario de Harry y comenzó a hablar, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Como ya te dije mi nombre es Elizabeth Ademar Ferrars– dijo a su modo autoritario y elegante – antes que nada debes saber que yo no estoy viva. Tengo 99 años y tu podrás deducir qué soy. – Esperó a que la reacción hiciera efecto, mientras Harry la miraba fijamente, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar "tiene la apariencia de una chica de 20, es pálida, no la escuché al entrar, sus ojos son hipnotizantes... ella es" – acertaste, soy un vampiro, morí cuando tenía 18 años, después de salir de Hogwarts me metí al Ministerio de Magia a estudiar para auror, un día, en una de las muchas redadas, morí.

- Pero entonces tú..., cómo podrías decir que no me harás daño...?, es decir, tu naturaleza es matar – dijo Harry quien se puso de pie muy rápido y un poco alarmado – qué quieres aquí, Voldemort te ha enviado?, es eso, verdad? , largo, hay gente vigilándome todo el tiempo ellos vendrán aquí en cuanto me pongas un dedo encima- terminó de decir algo asustado.

- No Harry, no te haré daño, no, Voldemort no me ha enviado a decir verdad todo lo contrario puesto que yo odio a ese bastardo, y no te pondré un solo dedo encima, no es esa mi intención. – Explicó ella ahora de manera mas fría. – Como ya te dije, morí hace setenta años, pero las personas que se hicieron cargo de darme sepultura no me mataron, ya estaba en mí el ser vampiro, ya había bebido de la sangre de uno, en el momento justo en que mi vida se iba de mis manos. Me enterraron sin cortarme la cabeza, o clavarme una estaca de madera en el corazón, de hecho me enterraron con todo y mi varita – levanto el artefacto que todavía sostenía en su mano – Un gran error, pasé los primeros años de mi vida como vampiro sola, hasta que encontré a mi padre, al vampiro que me engendró, no era mas viejo que yo al momento de morir, apenas dos años, el tenía 20 cuando lo engendraron, su nombre era William- su rostro se ensombreció- pasamos mucho tiempo matando por placer y dándole mayor significado al concepto que la gente tenía de los vampiros, maté a mucha gente a sangre fría y para mí era lo más normal del mundo, debo confesar con vergüenza que me causaba una enorme alegría y placer el ver a la gente morír, especialmente si era yo la que infringía el daño.

Para ese momento, Harry todavía no se sentaba y la miraba de forma aterrada, ella le dio una mirada significativa, - No te morderé sabes?, no podría – Su rostro cambió y de repente, ya no se vió tan letal.

- Hace aproximadamente 17 años, William y yo encontramos a un hombre, era muy poderoso y se había hecho de una fama indescriptible, nosotros obviamente no lo sabíamos puesto que estábamos en ese momento de viaje por el mundo y disfrutando del placer de matar, cuando regresamos llegó a nuestros oídos que había un hombre que era muy temido y que tenía un poder fuera de este mundo, infringía un miedo horrible el simple hecho de mencionar se nombre y tenía muchos seguidores – Harry tuvo una amplia idea del nombre de aquél ser- si Harry, Lord Voldemort, debo decir que William y yo nos emocionamos sobremanera con la idea de conocerlo, seguimos matando por todo el país hasta que un día, lo encontramos. – Ella se movió hasta quedar frente a la ventana haciendo que su cara brillara con inusitada palidez debido a la luz de la luna, su cabello lanzó destellos azulados y se quedó viendo el cielo.

- Qué pasó después? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad, aunque ya se imaginaba que sucedió.

- Obviamente, el estuvo encantado de conocernos ya que sabía de la fama que gozábamos William y yo de ser sangrientos y despiadados, así que rápidamente nos ofreció unirnos a él a cambio de sangre y matanza y mucho del poder que él poseía, nos compartió como muestra de su ofrecimiento muchas de sus habilidades al dejarnos beber de su sangre, pues estaba seguro que nuca fallaríamos, pero no era tonot, se aseguro de que no lo traicionáramos poniendo una especie de candado para que no pudiéramos usar en su contra todo aquél poder, estaba, por decirlo de una forma, fascinado con la idea de tener unos asesinos en serie a su entera disposición – de repente, la cara de la chica se ensombreció aún más y Harry lo notó – Sobra decir que William y yo aceptamos de inmediato, con un par de condiciones, no nos pondría esa detestable marca (a Will le parecía denigrante que nos marcaran cual ganado o esclavos), y nosotros decidiríamos que días matábamos y que días no, y nunca mataríamos a niños, eso es algo que acordamos Will y yo, y él por supuesto accedió.

- Entonces tu si eres su seguidora!! – gritó Harry – lo acabas de afirmar tú trabajas para él . – dijo poniéndose de pie y apuntándola.

- Harry, no has escuchado toda la historia, debes dejarme terminar y después eres libre de juzgarme – le dijo ella viéndolo – es lo único que te pido.

Aún dudando, Harry se sentó con cierta cautela.

- Gracias – concedió ella, y volvió a asomarse por la ventana – estuvimos así por casi un año, cuando un día, llegó a oídos de Voldemort la existencia de una profecía – a Harry se le encongió el estómago. – al parecer la profecía hablaba de la existencia de una persona con el poder de derrotarlo y eso por supuesto lo enojó, estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo, mientras tanto William y yo seguíamos matando, un día, uno de sus muchos seguidores, que al parecer trabajaba en el Ministerio, llegó con una lista de nombres, al parecer, aquél con poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacería a finales de julio y sus padres serían personas que lo hubieran desafiado tres veces, William y yo sabíamos de la existencia de dos familias que lo habían rechazado, Voldemort dejó pasar el tiempo pues no pensó prudente atacar de inmediato ya que había otras personas que sabían de la existencia de la profecía y por ende, sabía de la protección con la que contarían. Contaba aparte con dos informantes encubiertos que le llevaban reportes acerca de las familias – Harry comprendió, Colagusano era el informante de los movimientos de sus padres.

- Colagusano – alcanzó a murmurar, ella lo escuchó y asintió.

- Unos días después, Voldemort nos dio la tarea de matar a una familia, eran pura sangre, pero se habían negado rotundamente a formar parte de sus seguidores y nosotros teníamos que terminar el trabajo – su voz trastabilló por un momento, algo así como un lamento, pero aún así continuó fría, tal vez más sombría – llegamos ese día en la noche y atacamos, nos dimos un festín, matamos a los hijos, que eran mayores los dos, una chica y un chico, después cuando William estaba matando a la madre y yo me disponía a matar al padre de familia, éste hizo un hechizo muy raro y dijo " En esta vida incompleta, ustedes no encontrarán paz, en esta vida desierta, ustedes perecerán, a ti hijo del mal, a ti, hija de la noche, les doy, un alma para su eternidad, porque cada día que pase, sentirán cada muerte que han causado, hasta pagar con sangre, su inmortalidad, la maldición se removerá y mortales serán, cuando ya no haya culpas que olvidar". – Se quedó callada y sólo acertó a mirar a la luna.

- Esas fueron sus palabras antes de expirar, una luz blanca salió de sus manos y nos dio de lleno en el corazón, nos dio un alma a los dos y nos condenó a sentir en carne propia todos y cada uno de los asesinatos que cometimos. – Todavía hablaba fríamente pero con resentimiento – Esa misma noche un cambio se operó en nosotros, los dos perdimos la cabeza, no sabíamos quienes éramos ni nada parecido, nos estabamos volviendo locos, pasaron algunos meses y poco a poco empezamos a recordar quienes éramos y lo que hacíamos, fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta de todos los horrores que habíamos causado y empezó nuestra maldición, los dos nos unimos más que nunca, pero el remordimiento era insoportable, nos teníamos el uno al otro, yo amé a William incluso antes de que me engendrara, después de muertos, le seguía siendo fiel y cuando nos encontramos, nos hicimos compañeros de vida para la eternidad, él conmigo y yo con él, éramos uno, al momento de obtener nuestras almas, aquello que no podíamos definir y que no le encontrábamos sentido volvió a tenerlo, era amor, un amor tan intenso que dolía.

Harry la envidió en ese momento, era irónico que hasta una criatura de la noche pudiera amar y ser amada aún después de muertos. – Y que pasó?- preguntó Harry.

- Regresamos con Voldemort y no le dijimos nada, intentamos seguir como antes pero ya nada era igual, una noche, apenas unos días después de que regresamos, nos dio una tarea, teníamos que matar a una familia, eran tres y al parecer coincidían con la profecía, como te dije sabíamos de la existencia de esas dos familias, los Lestrange ya se habían encargado de una de ellas – a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, "Neville y sus padres" fue lo único que pudo pensar – nosotros teníamos que encargarnos de la otra familia.

En ese momento, todo se detuvo, ahí frente a Harry estaba una persona que había seguido a Voldemort y que iba a matar a sus padres, ella los tenía que matar!!. – Tú!! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de empezar a respirar con dificultad y empuñar su varita otra vez.

- Calma Harry, aún no has escuchado lo suficiente, piensa, imaginas lo que significó para dos vampiros con alma tener que matar a una familia completa? En especial donde había un niño pequeño?, es que a caso no lo notas?, nuestra alma no nos dejaría, sería demasiado.- Entonces Harry lo comprendió, era cierto, sus padres no habían muerto víctimas de un vampiro, fue Voldemort quien los mató.

- Por supuesto William y yo nos negamos, alegando que en esa familia había un niño y que el trato era no matar a ningún infante, la Oclumancia era una de nuestras especialidades, por lo tanto, el nos creyó- Desvió la mirada de la luna hacia Harry – Sin embargo, nos dijo, que no importaba, que le lleváramos al niño que nos deshicieramos de los padres, por supuesto algo que no íbamos a hacer y nuevamente, nos negamos, entonces él notó que algo andaba mal y se enojó, estaba hecho una furia pues para él era imperativo que el niño muriera, para nosotros no.

- Sabiendo que yo era un poco mas fuerte que Will ya que cedió muchos de sus conocimientos a mí, en un movimiento de sorpresa, lo torturo hasta que se cansó, sabiendo que una vez que lo viera no me negaría, pero Will me lo había advertido, y con sus pensamientos me dijo que por nada del mundo me rindiera, yo no podía!!- en ese momento lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero seguía hablando con frialdad aunque una tristeza inmensa se podía sentir en su voz– Voldemort, al ver que no cedería, lo mató. – Ella se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogó un sollozo, Harry no sabía que hacer, ahí frente a él, estaba una mujer vampiro llorando por culpa de Voldemort, se sintió impotente y enojado pues al escuchar que ellos no habían querido destruir a su familia, se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente no eran malos.

Le llenó una rabia aún mas fuerte, es que Voldemort no paraba?, no tenía suficiente?, quería terminar con toda la felicidad? Al ver a esa chica que lloraba silenciosamente frente a él, fue consciente aún mas de la responsabilidad que tenía y de su compromiso para con los demás, se prometió acabar con Voldemort aunque fuera lo último que hiciera sobre esta vida. De repente, ella subió otra vez la cara en un gesto altivo y aunque la lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, nuevamente pareció inmutable y su voz volvió a ser fría.

- Esa noche tomé una decisión – habló con suma determinación- acabaría con ese maldito, no importaba a qué precio, él, por supuesto, se fue, esa noche, asesinó a los padres del niño y al querer matar al pequeño, desapareció – desvió su mirada otra vez hacia Harry- tú lo redujiste a nada, yo estaba consciente de que él no murió, lo sabía porque compartí y comparto muchos de sus poderes, sé que no murió, sé que te concedió a ti mucho de su poder sin ni siquiera saberlo, sé que te señaló como su igual con esa cicatriz – la apuntó viéndolo fijamente- lo sé porque hace poco me enteré del contenido de esa profecía, no preguntes como, un ser como yo tiene muchas fuentes y contactos, también sabía que tu padrino era inocente -a Harry le dolió el corazón de repente al recordar a su padrino- pero, qué caso tenía el saberlo si nadie le creería a un vampiro?, yo era una vampiresa muy temida y buscada por el Ministerio, así que no podía aparecer de repente y decir " Ah si, me arrepiento de haber matado, por cierto, Sirius Black, el que dicen que mató a tanta gente incluidos sus amigos, es inocente", entiendes lo que significaría?, de acuerdo a lo que ellos creían, que una vampiresa seguidora del Lord quisiera sacar de Azkaban a su seguidor más fiel, era algo tonto, pero no había otra forma, nadie le cree a un vampiro, menos a uno de mi reputación.

En ese momento Harry estaba con la mirada perdida, pensando en las posibilidades y en muchos porqués?

- Me escondí mucho tiempo sabes?, demasiado a mi parecer, sólo alimentándome de animales moribundos, después conseguí ayuda en un banco de sangre y ahora cada cierto tiempo me dan ese preciado líquido – ella seguía hablando de manera fría y Harry reprimió una mueca de asco- estaba escondida en la Selva Negra dónde había muchos como yo, vampiros, aunque me rehuían, no querían estar con uno que tuviera alma y magia, así que estaba en cierto modo sola, hasta que una noche, un extraño joven se adentró demasiado en la selva, estaba estudiando vampiros, pero de repente, una presencia maligna lo atacó y estuvo al borde de la muerte, en seguida pude saber que era lo que tenía, he de suponer que tu también – lo miró significativamente y un fragmento de una conversación sostenida hace años llegó a los pensamientos de Harry "Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas. Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra .... desde entonces no es el mismo, se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura" abrió los ojos muy grandes, ella dibujó otra de sus sonrisas aunque ya no pareció tan temible – Así es Harry, Quirrel, ese joven fue poseso por Voldemort y lo llevó hasta Hogwarts, el resto ya lo sabes – hizo un ademán con las manos y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana otra vez- los seguí hasta allá, me quedé mucho tiempo en el Bosque y un día te vi, ibas con un chico pálido, rubio, de repente te atacaron y él salió corriendo, lo recuerdo muy bien, desde entonces te he vigilado, en tu segundo año no tuve mucha oportunidad de verte y en tercero por poco y nos matamos Lupin y yo – Harry dio un respingo, ella sabía de Remus – la noche en que tu te enteraste de la verdad acerca de Sirius, Lupin se convirtió en hombre lobo y salió corriendo al bosque, las criaturas como nosotros, hombres lobo y vampiros no nos llevamos bien sabes? nada bien, así que tuvimos una pequeña riña porque yo traté de detenerlo, por supuesto apareció Sirius y huyó.

- C..c.. cómo sabes de Sirius?- preguntó él confundido.

- Cuando él llegó a Hogwarts como un animago, yo lo conocí y platiqué mucho con él, era una persona muy amable, supongo que nunca te habló de mí, no tenía porque, sin embargo muchas veces en el bosque los dos te observábamos, juegas muy bien al quidditch sabes?- seguía hablando, todavía mirando a la luna- perece que Remus no o pasará bien esta noche- había luna llena y hasta entonces Harry se dio cuenta- te he vigilado, siempre lo he hecho al menos cuando estas en Hogwarts, en tu cuarto año, por ejemplo, lo único pude hacer fue mantenerme al margen, no pude hacer mucho para impedir que él regresara y ciertamente mi intervención no tendría tanto éxito, sin embargo en tu quinto año, me separé de ti, por decirlo de una manera y me fui a buscarlo, a investigar qué era lo que hacía, para estos momentos, ya no soy la misma de antes, he desarrollado su magia de manera beneficiosa para mi, por ejemplo, puedo cambiar mi apariencia como un metamorfomago, y me he puesto un hechizo que me hace inmune al sol, un vampiro normal no podría, pero un vampiro con magia, mas precisamente con la magia de alguien como Voldemort puede hacer muchas cosas, lo único que me daña es el ajo, y las cosas santas, ya sabes, cruces, agua bendita, todo eso.- dijo ya ahora con un dejo de suficiencia – así que me fue fácil acercarme a él, y saber dónde estaba, aunque cambiaba constantemente de lugar, me enteré muy tarde de sus planes y no pude ayudar.

Harry reflexionó todo lo que ella acababa de decir, ella conoció a Sirius, ella habló con él, ella compartió un tiempo con su padrino, era como otro lazo que lo ataba con Sirius y eso era algo muy emocionante, además ella estaba en contra de Voldemort.

- Te preguntarás que hago aquí?- dijo ella adoptando otra vez su tono frío y un poco tétrico- Por lo que he observado, no te han dado muchas armas para que te defiendas en contra de Voldemort y no veo que te estés preparando muy bien para enfrentarlo, y ya que es inminente que lo hagas puesto que no tienes otra opción, he venido a ofrecerte un trato, ellos no pueden enviarte a la guerra con las manos vacías!!

Cada día a tu lado, es un siglo de felicidad

Cada día sin ti, es un año luz de tristeza

Cada sonrisa tuya, es aire a mis pulmones

Cada lágrima tuya, es una soga a mi cuello

Te amo con cada latido de mi corazón

Te amo con cada respiro que doy

Bueno, hasta aquí con la historia, espero y la estén encontrando interesante, ella es pieza fundamental del fic, por eso es que este capítulo me dediqué única y exclusivamente a contar su historia, ya se pueden imaginar lo que viene. :)

Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron review, espero estar cubriendo sus expectativas. ¡BESOS!!

Amy-lee-malfoy

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas

Miembro del Rincón del Slash


	3. Mejor, imposible

Hola gente!!, aquí estoy yo otra vez haciendo de las mías, estoy emocionada con el fic, llevaba mucho tiempo con la tentación de escribirlo, pero simplemente no lo había hecho, y precisamente ahora planeándolo de la peor manera posible, lo empiezo justo cuando mi semestre en la escuela empieza, y debo decir que el más difícil, inteligente no?. Bueno eso es todo espero y les guste este chap. Lo dedico muy especialmente a mi paisana DI-MALFOY, linda, ya tengo tres capítulos traducidos al inglés, solo que mis tiempos están hechos un asco, paciencia.

****

Resumen: Harry está otra vez en casa de sus tíos, después de su 5to año, se encuentra deprimido y sólo, no se imagina que estas vacaciones obtendrá algo mas que poder y un nuevo Harry regresará a Hogwarts. Slash H&D!!

Advertencia: Esta historia será slash, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta este género ya puedes salir, no quiero reclamaciones.

****

Rating: PG-13 aunque después suba.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, excepto sacar las locas ideas que se forman en mi cabeza. J , el único personaje que es mío enteramente es el que se presenta en los capítulos siguientes.

Sin más solo les digo **Enjoy!!**

In the Shadows

Cap 2. Mejor, imposible.

- A qué te refieres con que no me pueden enviar a la guerra con las manos vacías?- preguntó algo desconcertado - Cómo podrías ayudarme?, ellos sabrán que estás aquí, y no les agradará en absoluto la idea de que una vampiresa me haga compañía y no pensarían bien de ti.

- Dumbledore sabe que alguien estará contigo ayudando, me he encargado de eso, el piensa que soy una especie de bruja extranjera muy sabia y poderosa y que él no debe interferir en cuanto a mi estadía contigo, omitiendo adecuadamente el hecho de que soy una vampiresa, por lo tanto, sabe él y los miembros de la Orden que no corres peligro, me he encargado de darle pruebas suficientes de que soy inofensiva - hablaba nuevamente con una frialdad envidiable y una impasibilidad que Harry no conocía- le dije que el único requisito para que yo pueda ayudarte como se debe, es que nadie me puede ver, pueden saber de mí, puedes hablar de mí si lo deseas, pero nadie me verá durante todo lo que dure mi ayuda, no quiero tener mas contacto del necesario.

- O sea que te quedarás aquí conmigo? - preguntó él con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca había convivido con una chica no así de cerca, y definitivamente no estaba en sus planes empezar ahora, por otro lado, era emocionante, así ya no estaría solo- De verdad podrías?

- Sólo si tu quisieras, aunque tu habitación es un poco pequeña para mí, pero eso se puede solucionar fácilmente - ella se movió por fin, se fue parar a un costado de la puerta, y susurró unas ininteligibles palabras, segundos después, Harry tuvo la sensación de que temblaba su habitación, cerró los ojos tratando de no marearse, cuando los abrió, se quedó maravillado, su habitación ya no era más el cuarto pequeño para los juguetes de Dudley, era una amplia habitación con dos camas adoseladas, cubiertas con sábanas muy blancas y de una textura muy fina, había cuatro puertas, se levantó lentamente de su ahora cómoda cama y abrió la primera, era su armario, aunque se veía un poco vacío, no tenía mucha ropa, la segunda puerta era un armario también y pudo identificar diferentes prendas femeninas, asumió que era la ropa de ella en su mayoría oscura, la tercer puerta lo dejó alucinado, resultó ser un amplio baño con azulejos blancos con una tina donde fácilmente cabrían dos personas en la que había varios grifos, un lavamanos bastante amplio y un espejo de cuerpo entero con el marco dorado, era hermoso, salió de su asombro y retiró la cabeza pues solo se había asomado, cerró la puerta y fue a la cuarta y última esperando otra sorpresa, sin embargo ésta no se abrió. - Esa es la puerta que da a la casa de tus tíos y que cerré convenientemente. - dijo ella en un tono burlón sin quitar el toque de frialdad en su voz - entonces, quieres que me quede?, si lo prefieres de otra manera con gusto me retiraré y vendré en otro momento - hizo un ademán de irse, Harry levantó el brazo en señal de querer tomar su mano, pero no lo hizo, solo acortó la distancia.

- N..No... no te vayas, es decir... es difícil,... no sé si está bien que te quedes, pero me gustaría tener un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que me acabas de decir,... es demasiada información para muy poco tiempo y la verdad no sé que pensar, es confuso- dijo con un dejo de desesperación, estaba muy confundido, ella lo quería ayudar y Dumbledore estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no estaba viva y quería que se quedara pero no había nunca compartido habitación con una chica y aparte... miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

- Porque no hacemos algo?, yo vuelvo mañana por la tarde y tu me darás tu resolución, hoy puedes pensarlo si quieres - dijo ella viendo la cara de confusión del chico, le despertó una compasión poco usual, una cosa era tener alma, otra cosa muy diferente era ser una santa, como nunca fue muy amable ni buena gente, ahora esa sensación le resultaba extraña, el chico era agradable después de todo, justo como Sirius lo había descrito. - Si, creo que es lo mejor, puedo dejar la habitación como estaba también si tu quieres - señaló a su alrededor.

- Ehm, si, ... claro, mañana,... es decir hoy,... ya pasan de las tres de la mañana,... podrías dejarlo así?,... mi cama me ha gustado- dijo con una sonrisa tímida - aunque no sé como hacer para que mis tíos no lo noten.

- Claro que lo puedo dejar así, no te preocupes, si alguien aparte de ti o de mi, entra al cuarto, lo verán justo como estaba antes, es un encantamiento sencillo - dijo ella arrogante aunque ya no había porque temerle a su voz- bien, mañana regresaré, no lo olvides, por la tarde estaré aquí para saber lo que has decidido, en cualquier caso, te veré después - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y después se desapareció, dejando una ráfaga de aire frío justo como cuando llegó, la luz se apagó pero el efecto de agrandamiento no se fue, tampoco las camas ni las puertas, y en el lugar en el que ella había estado parada, una pluma negra y fina, como la de un cuervo, cayó muy lentamente ondulándose en el aire, se había ido.

Harry se acostó lentamente en su cama otra vez, se quitó las gafas muy lentamente, como analizando la situación, las dejó en la mesa de noche y también su varita.

- Definitivamente ha sido una noche extraña - dijo para sí, cayendo lentamente vencido por el sueño con el pensamiento en ojos azules, varitas negras y la posibilidad de pasar un verano de lo más diferente, en sus sueños, una sonrisa se dibujó.

-------------------------------------NEXT MORNING----------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó como si de un largo sueño se tratase, y deseó con todo su corazón que no fuera eso, un sueño, todavía no había abierto los ojos y seguía repitiéndose de forma mental, " Qué no sea un sueño, que sea real, que haya sido verdad", abrió los ojos muy lentamente y se topó con una sábana blanca y suave, toda su cama era suave, entonces reaccionó, "NO es un sueño!! De verdad ocurrió!!" se dijo una y otra vez mientras recorría con mayor detenimiento el lugar se fijó en detalles que la noche anterior había pasado por alto, como el hecho de que su mesita donde hacía sus tareas ya no estaba allí, en su lugar había un escritorio de madera negra con muchos cajones y un librero amplio con libros de todos tipos que no conocía, sus libros de cursos pasados, libros que alguna vez vio en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y otros tantos de los que no tenía la menor idea de lo que se trataban y que por supuesto no quiso averiguar, también había un especie de tocador que tenía diferentes frascos, los fue abriendo uno a uno y se encontró con fragancias de diferentes tipos, todas muy agradables, también encontró un peine, de repente se fijo en su aspecto y en especial en su cabello - Se ha equivocado, esto (levantó el peine) es algo inservible en mi caso- dijo y después sonrió mientras lo ponía en su lugar, después desvió su mirada hacia la puerta donde sabía se encontraría el baño y pensó "porqué no?, pocas veces me he dado un baño de tina", sonrió otra vez mas animado y se dirigió al baño listo para darse un baño como pocos durante el verano, como era todavía temprano, sus tíos no notarían la demora, se dirigió al baño y se dio cuenta de que también había un estante lleno de jabones, shampoos, espumas, y toallas de muchos colores, escogió una verde, se acercó a la tina y abrió varios grifos, comprobando que eran como los de los prefectos dejó correr uno que tenía olor a un tipo de madera delicioso y otro con burbujas uno más con aceite de almendras y varios de otros olores, se quitó la pijama muy lentamente y se sumergió en su pequeño manantial de burbujas y maderas y se recargó en el respaldo. Si esa era la manera de Elizabeth de convencerlo, podía tener por seguro que se quedaba, le gustaba ella, no así, bueno, no todavía, la verdad es que ella era muy hermosa y tenía unos ojos bellos, si le quitabas el hecho de que estuviera muerta y de que tuviera casi un centenario de existencia, era la chica perfecta y lo mejor de todo es que ella quería pasar todo el verano con él para ayudarlo y darle conocimientos, si todos sus profesores fueran como ella, podía tener por seguro que sus TIMOS serían perfectos, incluso pociones podía ser mejor con una maestra como ella, su sonrisa se borró al recordar a su "maestro preferido" y todos los momentos desagradables que le había hecho pasar. Otra razón para aceptarla, si ella de verdad le enseñaba todo lo que sabía, no le tendría que ver la cara al "grasiento", como lo llamaba Ron, en un buen tiempo y eso le daría una gran satisfacción.

Terminó de bañarse con una resolución ya hecha, Elizabeth se quedaba, y él aprovecharía todo lo posible su estadía en su casa.

Bajó a desayunar con una sonrisa de idiota, que por supuesto, nadie notó porque estaban muy ocupados engullendo sus desayunos altos en proteínas debido a la dieta del entrenador de Dudley.

Harry decidió también que haría algo con su cuerpo, no se podía dar el lujo de ser un mago poderoso y tener cuerpo de muchachito enclenque y esmirriado, no señor, debía tener forma, algo así como una figura más definida, como la de Ron, aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca, pero nunca, podría llegar la ancha espalda de su compañero, bueno, podía hacer el intento y darle forma a ese saco de huesos que tenía por cuerpo, así que tomo la decisión de hacer la dieta alta en proteínas de su primo y hacer unos cuantos ejercicios, no le vendrían mal a su debilucho cuerpo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seis de la tarde...

Harry no aguanta más la ansiedad, faltaba poco para que ella llegara y entonces, su vida cambiaría radicalmente, al menos sería un verano por mucho muy diferente, y se podría olvidar de la amenaza que era Voldemort y de vivir con la incertidumbre, pues tendría una conexión segura con el mundo mágico, abrió mas la ventana, de repente, la ráfaga de viento similar a la de ayer, le golpeó de lleno en la cara, al momento de voltearse al interior del dormitorio, ella ya estaba ahí parada, Harry se sorprendió, pero ya no de verla, sino de ver la manera en que iba vestida y lo que llevaba en las manos.

- Hola - dijo ella en su ya habitual tono frío, pero menos tétrico que la noche anterior - lamento el retraso, es sólo que, ah pues hacer las compras no es algo fácil, mucho menos si eres mujer.

- Ho..Hola!, pe...pero tú, tu ropa, es decir, tus bolsas - la chica en cuestión llevaba unos jeans azules con una blusa negra de manga larga sin hombros, unas sandalias negras y al menos tres bolsas en cada mano de marcas diferentes, Dolce&Gabana, Gucci, Prada, etc, la chica sabía qué cosas comprar - Tus compras son muggles, tu ropa es muggle, porqué?

- Ah bueno, una cosa es ser criada por una familia sangre pura hasta las pestañas y otra saber reconocer que los muggles tienen gustos muy diversos e interesantes para la ropa, nunca me gustaron mucho las túnicas, esconden demasiado sabes? - era elegancia pura lo que ella destilaba, podías decir que en verdad formaba parte de una familia adinerada por el simple hecho de verla, se empezó a mover por la habitación, y dando pequeños vistazos aquí y allá - y bien??, has tomado tu decisión?- preguntó volviéndose a Harry una vez que estuvieron las bolsas bien guardadas en su armario.

- Eh...claro...sí...ehm, me gustaría que te quedaras y me enseñaras todo lo que puedas, ehm, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy seguro de lo mucho que sé o de la forma en que saldré adelante.

- Eso, es todo lo que quería escuchar, yo me encargaré de darte todos los conocimientos que sean necesarios y verás en lo que te convertiré. - Esbozó una sonrisa para nada temible- mientras tanto, permíteme acomodar mis cosas, debo advertirte, soy muy estricta en unas cosas, pero muy flexible en otras, ah, y por si no lo has notado, me encanta gastar dinero, mi familia era de origen francés, mi padre era algo así como un duque, cuando murió, me dejó todo a mí, y debo revelar que es mas de lo que tu y yo podríamos gastar en tres vidas juntas, así que de una cosa puedes estar seguro, conmigo, la palabra carencia no formará parte de tu diccionario, de acuerdo? - Harry la miraba algo asombrado, no se esperaba eso como discurso de inicio- nada de "No, eso no es muy caro" ni de "No, es demasiado para mí", entiende bien lo que te digo - esta vez su voz fue otra vez fría, como una advertencia - TÚ, mereces lo mejor. Si vas a estar en este lugar- señalando alrededor - va a ser de la mejor manera posible, si vas a vestir, va a ser con las mejores ropas que existan, si vas a comer, lo harás como nadie lo ha hecho- le apuntaba con el dedo, como acusándolo, como no dejando otra escapatoria - te mereces lo mejor, por el simple hecho de ser el único con el poder suficiente para acabar con todo, por el hecho de que tu llevas sobre ti, mucha más responsabilidad de la que alguien ha llevado nunca y porque has perdido demasiado y tienes que ganar aún más de lo que has perdido- Harry se sintió abrumado, nunca nadie le había dicho cosas así, se sentía bien, de repente, ya no era tan horrible - yo me voy a encargar de darte lo que estos años te ha faltado - dijo determinante- si quieres una amistad, la tendrás, si quieres una confidente, la tendrás, si quieres alguien que te enseñe sobre otras cosas aparte de magia, dígase, chicas, tu aspecto, sexo - Harry se ruborizó furiosamente, nadie le había hablado tan directo - lo que sea, yo estaré aquí para ti, lo entiendes? A mi parecer, una persona de tu edad no debería estar tan solo, y como Sirius ya no está, me parece justo que tengas un reemplazo, si bien yo no soy hombre, al menos trataré de ayudar - hablaba con un tono inusual, de repente amistoso y a la vez, tan elegante, le gustó a Harry - hablando de Sirius, sabías que toda la fortuna de la familia Black, al menos de forma directa, ha pasado a tu poder? - en ese momento, la mandíbula de Harry cayó al piso, eso no se lo esperaba - al parecer, le ha dejado una parte a su amigo Remus y lo demás para ti, modificó su testamento casi después de llegar a su casa el año pasado y por lo visto, tú fuiste el elegido, eso te hace mucho más rico de lo que imaginas- lo dijo con malicia, como si su fortuna fuera un arma muy valiosa, él no sabía que pensar - puedes hacer muchas cosas con eso, de verdad.

- Yo...no...yo no quiero su dinero, no lo necesito- dijo de manera nerviosa, no lo podía aceptar.

- Oh por favor, piénsalo quieres? Nunca está de más y la verdad no sabes si lo necesitarás algún día, además, quién ha dicho que es sólo dinero?? - preguntó en un tono burlón - deberías imaginar que los Black no tenían sólo eso como riqueza, tenían, propiedades, títulos, acciones en el mundo mágico, y muchas cosas sobre magia negra, ellos no eran santos, como tu sabrás muy bien y definitivamente sabían cómo divertirse. - una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro, ella debía recordar algo relacionado con la familia Black - bueno, en todo caso, piénsalo, nunca está de más.

- Eh, si..., lo pensaré, pero, para qué puedo necesitar dinero ahora??- preguntó Harry - es decir, no puedo salir a gastarlo, y no conozco muchos catálogos donde pueda comprar nada.

- Otra vez me sorprendes, yo te sacaré de aquí, tengo la manera, además, necesitas conocer otros lugares, no es como si te pudieras pasar todo el día aquí, saldremos, compraremos cuanto queramos y tu..., tu regresarás totalmente cambiado a Hogwarts, cuando él quiera enfrentarse contigo, se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho - otra sonrisa de maldad se hizo presente, esta vez Harry se animó mas y compartió la sonrisa con ella, era mas alentador saber que no se iba quedar en esa situación para siempre, de repente recordó algo que ella había mencionado la noche anterior, era un trato, él tenía que dar algo a cambio, pero no tenía nada, bueno, casi nada, a lo mejor quería que fuera su esclavo, o lo quería desaparecer (N/A: niño tonto, ya lo hubiera hecho), una expresión confusa apareció en su rostro.

- Qué te pasa??- su voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- te encuentras bien?

- Que quieres de mí?, ayer por la noche dijiste que era un trato... significa que yo te tengo que dar algo a cambio, qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó un poco confundido.

- Chico listo- otra sonrisa- lo único que te pido, y lo diré muy en serio, te daré todo lo que sé, te mostraré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, a cambio, lo único que tienes que hacer es matarlo - Harry se quedó asimilando la respuesta - lo tienes que matar, es más que un ruego, es una demanda, tú eres el único con el poder suficiente para hacerlo, yo te daré las armas, pero lo tienes que matar, lo tienes que destruir, ha hecho demasiado daño y sólo así yo podría irme tranquila. Necesito que sea cobrada la muerte de mi Will. - su cara era seria mientras hablaba, como si no hubiera otra salida, era desesperación, ella quería una revancha - es lo único que pido a cambio, el poder está en ti, yo lo haré salir y será tu decisión hacerlo. Lo harás verdad? - ahora era una súplica que no se podía dejar al vacío - lo harás?

Harry nunca se había sentido así, era abrumador, pero ella tenía razón, era una persona más a la que Voldemort había afectado y eso sólo agregaba razones para hacerlo, le emocionó el hecho de vengar a sus padres, a Sirius, a Cedric, claro que lo haría, si Dumbledore confiaba en ella, el también podía, y aunque él ya no confiaba en el anciano, sabía que ésta vez el tipo lo pensaría dos veces antes de dejarlo correr peligros, ella le daría mucho por algo que de todas formas haría, sólo que ahora había una razón más, por donde lo viera él saldría ganando.

- Pero claro que lo haré, sólo prométeme que estarás conmigo - ella sería su amiga, se lo había dicho, necesitaba estar seguro de que lo acompañaría todo el tiempo.

Una sonrisa agradecida se dibujó en su bella cara - Estaré contigo hasta el final si me es posible, tú me darás lo único que necesito - se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo - Gracias - susurró a su oído, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry, nadie le había hablado así, después, esbozó una sonrisa, esto estaba bien, mejor... imposible.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Un lujoso coche se estacionó frente a la estación Kings Cross, un chofer se bajó y fue a la puerta trasera, la abrió lentamente y descendió un joven de cabellos negro azabache, tez morena, como bronceada, ojos de vértigo, de un verde esmeralda inigualable, no más gafas, llevaba unos lentes de sol a tono con su vestimenta elegante con apenas dar un vistazo, camisa azul eléctrico de manga larga y un poco floja en los lugares necesarios, pantalones negros dándole forma a sus piernas y zapatos cerrados, su cabello como siempre un total desorden solo que ahora brillaba un poco mas, resaltaba por ser un poco más alto, y su espalda, ensanchada un poco por el constante ejercicio lo hizo ver, más que atractivo, irresistible.

Le dio la mano a alguien en el interior, después salió una belleza de, aparentemente la misma edad del chico, pálida, pero no llegando a ser blanca totalmente, iba vestida con un pantalón beige y una blusa _halter _blanca, sus cabellos negros brillaban intensamente bajo el sol al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azules, su expresión era indescifrable, justo como la de su compañero, se quedó un momento mirando a la estación, después, el chofer apareció con un carrito para equipaje, lo llevo a la cajuela y sacó dos baúles negros, uno tenía en letras plateadas y bordes azules las iniciales E.A., debajo de un elegante escudo, era un águila con la alas extendidas y en el centro del pecho del animal salía una mano con un círculo en la palma, como sosteniéndolo, el escudo de la familia Ferrars. El otro baúl era del mismo color, tenía las iniciales H.P. en plateado y verde (N/A: muy sly) debajo de un escudo de una espada con el mango verde cruzando con una varita de la que salían chispas, el escudo de los Potter . La jaula de la lechuza vino después junto con otra en la que venía un halcón negro. Los jóvenes emprendieron la marcha elegante y con mucha seguridad, el chofer les siguió asegurándose de que el coche estuviera seguro, llegaron al pilar entre el andén 9 y el 10, primero pasó ella con paso seguro, después él imitándola, el chofer siempre detrás los siguió con su carrito, al llegar al otro lado, los jóvenes se quedaron observando alrededor, había poca gente, faltaba al menos media hora para que el tren saliera, su mirada era evaluadora, algunos que veían al chico no atinaban a reconocerlo, él no se molestaba en presentarse, su expresión era indiferente pero sin llegar a ser fría, como la de su compañera.

Con paso lento y seguro, se dirigieron al último vagón del tren, el chofer subió y acomodó el equipaje, bajó y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de su ama, ella respondió la inclinación, al momento siguiente, los dos subieron al vagón y no se les volvió a ver .

No se dieron cuenta, o eso pareció, de que eran observados muy de cerca por un grupo reducido de curiosas serpientes;

- Parece que este año tendremos nueva compañía - una chica de cabellos rubios y bellos ojos color miel habló, su voz había dejado de ser chillona- intercambio??, que me dices tú??- dándo un ligero codazo al chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules que se paraba a su lado.

- No lo sé, supongo que algo nos dirán en esa cena estúpida que hay al llegar- dijo en tono de fastidio, tratando de imitar al chico al que le era leal hasta la muerte - sin embargo, me han gustado, ambos, ella es simplemente impactante - codazo de parte de la rubia- él está simplemente para comerse, nunca había visto tan buen ejemplar andar por ahí además, obviamente, de Draco, está para saltarse encima de él, me gustó su ropa, su actitud, su misterio... quienquiera que sea, es mío...

- Qué dices acerca de alguien que será tuyo? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, lentamente, frío, reservando ese tono sólo para sus cercanos, no era un tono cortante, era más amable, aunque sólo un poco - a quién?? Quiero decir.

- Drake, al fin llegas!!- un abrazo de parte de la rubia, un beso en cada mejilla y uno breve en la boca, Blaise se limitó a observarlo analizando el cambio operado en el rubio, su cabello era ahora un poco más largo, sin dejar de ser hermoso, se veía más delgado, pero no de manera exagerada, bien, su postura elegante no dejaba dudas de que era un Malfoy hasta la suela de sus impecables zapatos.

- Buenos días Draco - dijo al fin Blaise, los gorilas que habían tenido por acompañantes durante la media hora anterior se limitaron a dar un paso adelante, hacer una inclinación de cabeza en dirección al rubio, sonreír estúpidamente y regresar a su lugar (N/A: nunca me han caído bien, amo a todo Slytherin hasta el mismo Salazar, pero a esos dos...) - estábamos comentando acerca de un par bastante fuera de lo común que llegó hace unos minutos.

- Ah, pues viniendo de ti, el querer ser dueño de alguien, deben ser interesantes, tienes un gusto... ehm - elevación de una mano como tratando de tomar una idea del aire - excepcional.- su mirada más sugerente y sensual fue lanzada a Blaise que la captó enseguida, no se inmutó, un leve asentimiento y el tema se dio por zanjado. - Y... porqué no estamos aún en un lugar mas privado?, esto se está llenando de...- vistazo alrededor del andén, faltaban diez minutos para partir.

- Drake, nuestro vagón ya ha sido ocupado por ese par, porque no escogemos el siguiente? De esa manera, estaremos cerca para saber más y aún tendremos nuestra privacidad... - deslizó uno de sus dedos por el borde de la túnica del otro, sonrió de forma coqueta robando una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

- Extrañé eso durante el verano - dijo sin moverse un ápice de su lugar, mirando intensamente a la rubia y después al moreno - claro que nos iremos al siguiente, después arreglaremos cuentas con los novatos.

Por fin se movió, dando pasos firmes y elegantes hasta llegar al penúltimo vagón, subió después de la chica, Malfoy hasta el final, caballero..., sólo en ciertas circunstancias, la rubia lo merecía después de todo, pero nadie más exceptuando, tal vez, a su madre.

En otro lado de la estación

- Querida, cuida bien a mi Ronnie, lo harás verdad?? - un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla de la chica - no sé dónde está Harry, Dumbledore dijo que llegaría por el medio habitual, así que debe estar en el tren, en cuanto lo veas dile que le mando saludos - asentimiento por parte de la castaña - y que espero que haya aprendido mucho... - otro asentimiento - Ron, por favor, compórtate este año si?, traten de no meterse en tantos problemas - un abrazo y otro beso al chico larguirucho frente de ella - y haz el favor de cuidar a Hermione, no todos los días consigues salir con una chica tan inteligente y bonita - sonrojo por parte de la castaña y el pelirrojo, una pregunta se formuló en sus cabezas "Cómo lo supo?", al parecer hicieron ver su confusión a la mujer mayor - oh por favor, no pueden esperar que me quede sin saberlo, toda la familia lo sabe, hasta algunos miembro de la Orden - sonrojo intenso, bien podría competir con el color de cabello del chico - bueno, cuídense, y no hagan travesuras- un guiño juguetón y un "Mamá por favor!!", la señora se alejó sonriente, este año sólo ella había ido a despedirlos, estaban todos muy ocupados en asuntos de la Orden pero ella se mantenía fiel, Ginny ya había subido al tren buscando a sus amigas, Ron y Hermione seguían buscando con la mirada a su amigo de ojos verdes.

Por fin subieron al vagón, en la parte media del tren, encontrándose con varios miembros de la DA y haciéndose de la compañía de ellos, pronto el tren se puso en marcha y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts, preguntándose donde podría estar su amigo, a los 10 minutos de haber partido, se fueron al vagón de los prefectos a lidiar con las críticas lascivas de los Slytherin y a intentar ignorarlos, al llegar sólo encontraron a los prefectos de Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil , los saludaron amigablemente, después se sentaron a conversar acerca del posible paradero de Harry, en ese momento llegaron Malfoy y Parkinson, los dos se veían muy cambiados, aunque no se notara mucho ya que llevaban ya el uniforme se Hogwarts.

- Vaya - dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras - pero si son la pareja del año, weasel y mud-blood, que sigue después?, hijos con escamas??- levantando una ceja elegantemente y dando una sonora carcajada, Parkinson le siguió, aunque el timbre de su voz hubiera cambiado, no había forma de quitarle agudeza a su risa, Ron se paró de golpe y tomó a Malfoy por el cuello de la túnica, Hermione se paró a su lado, no lo detuvo, pero tampoco lo alentó, los demás prefectos solo miraban, nunca habían visto a Weasley reaccionar así - que vas a hacer Weasel? - preguntó Malfoy levantando la barbilla en modo retador, sólo había una persona con la que se rebajaría, no estaba con los Gryffindors pero era su amigo, era el único con el que valía la pena pelear, los demás eran para fastidiar, como siempre - me vas a pegar como un salvaje cualquiera?, le vas a mostrar a tu novia de lo que eres capaz?, no me hagas reír - tomó la mano de Ron y la retiró muy rudamente del cuello de su túnica, se sacudió la parte delantera y se acomodó la corbata.

- Marca mis palabras Malfoy - la voz de Ron era fría y lenta, tan lenta que daba miedo - escúchame bien hijo de mortífago, ésta, es la última vez que te diriges a mi novia o a mí de esa forma- dio un paso hacía adelante y le apuntó con el dedo índice, Malfoy no se movió - es la última vez, porque la próxima, no me va a importar romper todas las reglas de la escuela, ni me va a importar quedar en la calle, si lo vuelves a hacer, te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro, como que me llamo Ronald Weasley y tu padre es un vil lamebotas. - no esperó la reacción de Malfoy después de sus últimas palabras, se volteó, tomó la mano de una sorprendida Hermione y salió del vagón cuidando no tocar ni siquiera rozar a Malfoy. Este reaccionó justo cuando salía y se postró en el marco de la puerta, aplaudió sonoramente y se rió de forma arrogante.

- Buen performance Weasley, asegurate de que la próxima vez, suenes mas convincente, y de tener un público que valga la pena, pero sobre todo, asegurate de que me dé miedo, porque ahora, lo único que puedo pensar de ti después de tu patético discurso, es que sigues siendo tan miserable como siempre.- rió con Parkinson mientras Ron abandonaba completamente el pasillo para pasar al siguiente vagón con las orejas totalmente rojas y Hermione Granger diciéndole cosas a su oído. La guerra estaba declarada.

Media hora después Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el vagón, sus compañeros de habían dispersado, los miembros de la DA se habían ido, Ginny y Luna estaban con sus compañeros de curso, así que solo estaban los dos, platicaban sobre la identidad del nuevo profesor de DCAO y decían quienes querrían que fuera.

- Yo creo que ahora lo tomarán más en serio - declaró la castaña- creo que el Ministerio va a tomar medidas después de lo que pasó a fin del curso pasado- Ron asintió - además... - en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una silueta alta y de cabellos desordenados, tardaron en reconocerlo, sin las gafas se veía tan diferente... - HARRY!!!- gritó la chica, se levantó de su asiento y fue a dar un fuerte abrazo a su amigo - dónde has estado??, como ha ido tu verano??, estás tan cambiado!!, quién te ha enseñado?...

- Vamos Hermione, lo abrumas - dijo Ron desde su espalda, el ojiverde sonrió amigablemente y después de responder al abrazo a su amiga se volvió hacia Ron y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos - hermano...- lo examinó de arriba hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que su novia - estás tan cambiado...no es verdad Herms?- ahora pasó un brazo por el hombro de la chica, ella respondió y se acercó, sonriendo los dos le miraban expectantes.

- Yo también los extrañé chicos - dijo sentándose en un lado del vagón, la pareja hizo lo mismo frente a él - me han pasado cosas increíbles, ha sido por mucho, el mejor verano que he tenido - sonrió como recordando todo en un solo momento - no soy el mismo...

- Harry, de verdad no tienes que decirlo...- Hermione respondió examinándolo una vez más, ya no tenía esas gafas horrorosas, su rostro estaba mas afilado, sin dejar de ser masculino, su estatura había cambiado, no tan alto como Ron, pero ya no se quedaba tan atrás, su espalda estaba mas ancha, y podría haber jurado que debajo de la túnica del uniforme se encontraba un cuerpo saludable de un chico normal de 16 años, sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue su cara relajada, ya no tenía la expresión de tristeza como cuando lo dejaron en Kings Cross a principios del verano, y cuando lo vieron sonreír, se dio cuenta de que su amigo había cambiado no sólo físicamente, psicológicamente también había crecido, había madurado y se había convertido en un joven sumamente interesante, ahora su cara también mostraba misterio, como de quién ha vivido muchas cosas y no está dispuesto a compartirlas con nadie, observó a su novio a su lado y vió que también analizaba a su amigo de manera similar - entonces Harry, nos dirás que has hecho durante estos dos meses?- pregunto curiosa, Harry se había parado y veía pasar todo a gran velocidad por la ventana, volteó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Hermione y sonrió, se tiró de manera descuidada en el asiento frente a ellos otra vez y les dijo:

- Es una historia larga, sugiero que se acomoden - los chicos asintieron, se acomodaron en el asiento, Ron rodeando a la chica con sus brazos mientras ésta yacía recargada en su pecho, esperaron.

Harry sonrió para sí, al fin sus amigos habían accedido a estar juntos, los dos decidieron declarase lo que sentían el uno por el otro a mediados de vacaciones, cuando se encontraban en la Madriguera, habían hecho esto porque sabían que una vez empezada la guerra, sería muy difícil estar juntos y no preocuparse, querían disfrutar de esa tranquilidad mientras pudieran, así, Ron llevó a Hermione a las orillas de un lago cerca de su casa, le declaró con las orejas muy rojas por supuesto, lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella, obviamente la respuesta fue positiva acompañada de un tierno beso, eran excepcionales ese par, de todas formas terminarían juntos.

- Empezó todo con un trato en el que yo salí ganando... desde entonces no me he dejado de decir a mi mismo que mejor...imposible - recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos y miró hacia el techo recordando, se sentía tan lejano el día en que aceptó ese trato que lo cambió de pies a cabeza - una noche estaba en mi habitación recordando los sucedido en el departamento de misterios y....

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

****

Peligrosa la manera en que me miras,

Peligrosa tu manera de besar,

Peligrosa soy yo cuando me envías

Al cielo y de regreso sólo con tu hablar,

Pero sin lugar a dudas,

Peligrosa es la manera en que me amas

Que siento que si no hay peligro,

No viviré jamás.

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, y el giro que está dando. Gracias por los reviews recibidos, ojalá y les guste este chap, yo en lo personal nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir tanto y aquí me tienen. Bueno, como siempre le agradeceré si me dejan un review que son muy motivadores, y prometo actualizar pronto. Para el próximo chap, se sabrá quién es el nuevo maestro de DCAO y la reacción de la gente con el nuevo Harry, aunque se desarrolla algo lento lo que concierne a H/D, no se preocupen, valdrá la pena la espera, de eso, estoy segura. Besos mil a todos.

Gracias otra vez por leer.

****

Amy-lee-malfoy

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconina

Miembro de la orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas

Miembro del Rincón del Slash


	4. Conociéndo a Harry Potter

Hola gentes lindas!!

Espero que estén bien, aquí está otro chap. De mi fic, ahora sí, una vez en Hogwarts la diversión va a empezar, es una promesa, quise hacer este personaje porque una vez ví un dibujo que me inspiró, fue hace un año que empecé a plantear historias slash, siempre me ha gustado mas leerlas, sin embargo, creo que es mas fácil leer que escribir, y viendo mis frecuentes estados de ocio me hice el propósito de escribirlo.

En cuanto a la aceptación que ha tenido, me anima a seguir como no tienen idea, gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado.

Bueno, sin más, me despido, las respuestas a los review están al final. Gracias por leer.

Resumen: Harry está otra vez en casa de sus tíos, después de su 5to año, se encuentra deprimido y sólo, no se imagina que estas vacaciones obtendrá algo mas que poder y un nuevo Harry regresará a Hogwarts. Slash H&D!!

Advertencia: Esta historia será slash, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta este género ya puedes salir, no quiero reclamaciones.

Rating: PG-13 aunque después suba.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, excepto sacar las locas ideas que se forman en mi cabeza. J , el único personaje que es mío enteramente es el que de seguro ya conocen si han llegado hasta este punto de la historia. Sin más solo les digo **Enjoy!!**

In the Shadows

3.- Conociendo a Harry Potter

Capítulo anterior

- Empezó todo con un trato en el que yo salí ganando... desde entonces no me he dejado de decir a mi mismo que mejor...imposible - recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos y miró hacia el techo recordando, se sentía tan lejano el día en que aceptó ese trato que lo cambió de pies a cabeza - una noche estaba en mi habitación recordando los sucedido en el departamento de misterios y....

- Una mujer llegó a mi habitación - cara de perplejidad por parte de la pareja O.o - ella es una bruja muy sabia y con muchos poderes, Dumbledore la envió conmigo para que me enseñara, sin embargo, ella me dijo que me enseñaría aún más si le daba la promesa de que mataría a Voldemort a como diera lugar - O.o- yo por supuesto que acepté, si supieran ustedes el gran poder que tiene, la sabiduría que posee..., iniciamos el entrenamiento y después de la llegada de las notas de los TIMOS también me puse a estudiar y trabajar - Hermione se quedó un poco descolocada, Harry trabajando por cuenta propia... ella de verdad debía saber demasiado - la sorpresa de mi vida fue al ver mis notas de Pociones... Excelente, creo que tardé alrededor de 10 minutos tratando de asimilarlo, caí en la cuenta de que iba a pasar otro año con Snape y de que tenía en mis manos las posibilidades de ser Auror, me sacó de mi estupor recordándome que las calificaciones no las ponían los profesores sino los examinadores y también me vino a la mente que algo referente a mi nombre pudo ayudar para que fuera precisamente Pociones la que no faltara en mis asignaturas del año siguiente - los dos de enfrente otra vez descolocados - mis notas de los demás también estuvieron bien, a excepción de Adivinación, como ya podrán ustedes saber - una sonrisa sincera en su cara, sus ojos se iluminaron - ella me dijo que no importaba, que de todas formas no lo necesitaría, después, me dijo que si de verdad quería dejar de pasar humillaciones frente a Snape, lo mejor que podía hacer, era, obviamente, sacarlo de sus casillas siendo el mejor, después de Malfoy, en su clase...

- Harry!!... - exhaló Hermione después de la última declaración - o sea...tú... tu, ya... estudiaste Pociones durante el verano?? - Ron no salía de su ensimismamiento...

- Ah pues claro, no dejaré que me vuelva a humillar frente a toda la clase - dijo determinante, había sacado una snitch de su bolsillo y la lanzaba al aire para atraparla otra vez, justo como lo hiciera James Potter años atrás, era como una recreación pero de un chico de ojos verdes, vió la cara de sus amigos y le enseñó la snitch recién atrapada, sonrió - regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Remus, al parecer, le trae ciertos recuerdos...- le dolió recordar a Sirius pero no lo demostró, su rostro era apacible - papá solía tener una. Bueno, ella también me enseñó cosas de Transformación y sobre todo, Oclumancia, la controlo por fin a la perfección, hace años que no tengo esos sueños y todo es gracias a ella...

- Cielos Harry...- Ron se había atrevido a articular palabra al fin - presiento que este año Hermione tendrá competencia - la chica pestañeó un poco y después se ruborizó mientras Harry sonreía - ahora parece que sabes mucho mas que nosotros ... me pregunto porqué Dumbledore querrá que tu sepas tanto...- Harry recordó que ellos no sabían aún del contenido de la profecía, decidió decirlo en otro momento.

- Bueno Ron, no es obvio??- dijo Hermione en su particular tono de saberlo todo - Dumbledore quiere que Harry esté protegido de Voldemort, es por su bien, yo opino que ha sido lo mejor...

- No te podría apoyar mas Hermione, esa es una razón - las otras estaban ocultas todavía - me enseñó a bloquear mi mente a la perfección y también comenzó a enseñarme un poco de Legilimancia, sin embargo es un poco mas difícil. También me enseñó a batirme en duelo, al principio yo no quería pero...

FLASH BACK

- Vamos Harry, atácame - dijo Liz en tono impaciente, ya llevaban mas de dos semanas aprendiendo teoría, era hora de ponerlo en práctica pero Harry era un poco cohibido ¡¡Cómo en nombre de Merlín atacaría a una mujer??!! - no debes tener reservas, recuerda que hay una mujer en ese círculo que no se tentaría el corazón para atacar - un aguijonazo en su estómago, Bellatrix Lestrange no había dudado en atacar, él tampoco, tomó la determinación y empuñó la varita en forma de ataque - así está mejor, ahora, ten mucho cuidado, porque yo no dudaré, asumiré que tu ya estás preparado, está bien? - asentimiento por parte de Harry, sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago, era la primera vez que estaría en un duelo frente a una mujer, usando nuevos hechizos con la varita que ella le había dado para practicar, una que no fuera detectable por el Ministerio de Magia, 30 cms. Roble, y en el centro, nervios de corazón de dragón, muy buena, sobre todo para encantamientos difíciles justo como la de su madre (extraña coincidencia).

Dos horas después terminaban los dos exhaustos, Harry salió de la habitación y se tumbó en su cama (Liz había agrandado tanto su cuarto, que agregó un cuarto más, éste estaba oculto en una parte del armario de Harry, era como la Habitación de los Requerimientos, si necesitaban un laboratorio de Pociones, aparecía, un aula dónde estudiar con libros, la tenían, un aula con el piso acolchado para los entrenamientos, claro que la tenían), Liz apareció unos instantes después, sentándose al lado de Harry y acariciándole la frente...

- Estás cansado? - preguntó de modo casual, hubo un asentimiento por parte del chico con los ojos cerrados mientras ella le retiraba un mechón sudado de su frente, justo donde tenía la cicatriz, deslizó un dedo muy lentamente por ésta - quieres que te prepare un baño?- preguntó otra vez, Harry asintió, ella sonrió complacida mientras se inclinaba un poco y besaba la cicatriz que lo marcaba- en un momento estará listo...- se levantó y se dirigió al baño, Harry ya se había acostumbrado al toque, caricia y mimo de Elizabeth, nadie lo trataba de esa manera, y el cuidado que ella mostraba por él le gustaba, no todo el tiempo tenía alguien que se preocupara por él, aunque empezaba a sentirse atraído por esa mujer, cuando la veía regresar por la noche después de "alimentarse" (tenía un trato con una persona en un banco de sangre en un hospital) se veía tan peligrosa y tan bella por tener ese líquido vital en su interior, era algo digno de verse... Se levantó y se metió al baño justo cuando ella salía...Al parecer, una nueva fase de Harry estaba saliendo, aquella que se demoró a causa de todos los problemas ocurridos, y que ahora, relajado como estaba, hacía de las suyas en el cuerpo del joven...Las hormonas habían despertado, y Harry era una víctima fácil para éstas...

END FLASH BACK

- En fin, me enseñó lo suficiente, les puedo asegurar que he aprendido más de lo que podría en 6 meses con Dumbledore...- se levantó y se paró al lado de la ventana - también me enseñó otras cosas que poco tienen que ver con la magia, por ejemplo, a saber como comportarme ante el enemigo, les puedo asegurar, que si Malfoy estuviera aquí ahora, podría hacer gala de mis nuevas habilidades y mostrar una cara tan fría e inexpresiva que bien podría hacerle competencia, porque mostrar tus emociones ante el enemigo les da armas, y nosotros no queremos eso - Hermione y Ron se miraron unos instantes, eso era nuevo, Harry siendo arrogante y frío, tenían que verlo - también me enseñó como vestirme, me hizo darme cuenta de que una persona, puede tener mejor lo que quiere si su apariencia da a entender que no es como cualquiera, con esto no trato de decir que me crea más o algo por el estilo, sólo que en este mundo, las personas se guían por eso y ocurre también en el mundo mágico, por lo tanto tuve que cambiar, sólo debo cuidar mi aspecto un poco más, me llevó de compras en un total de 6 ocasiones, al Londres muggle y a el callejón Diagon adecuadamente disfrazados - Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la acalló, - no te preocupes Herms, nadie supo que yo estaba allí, de todas formas, compramos ropa, mis útiles, más ropa, túnicas nuevas y el disfraz que pedían para este año - la carta de Hogwarts, pedía un disfraz adecuado para una fiesta de Halloween, al parecer, este año se iba a necesitar de toda la alegría posible, tiempos duros se avecinaban y al menos un poco de diversión podían tener - terminamos con todo mi entrenamiento hace una semana, nos dedicamos a hacer mis deberes y salir un poco por las noches, debo decir, que me divertí como nunca - Harry terminó de decir y a Ron y a Hermione no les quedó duda de que Harry había cambiado, y de una manera que no hubieran imaginado siquiera, tenía una nueva actitud, si bien sabía mucho más, con ellos se comportaba de manera natural, pero la advertencia estaba hecha, de modo implícitos, pero hecha al fin. Harry no se iba a dejar llevar por sus impulsos y no les daría armas a sus enemigos, eso significaba que Harry tendría que actuar, a su manera, pero actuar al fin.

- Y que mas has hecho Harry??- preguntó Ron después de asimilar lo dicho antes.

- Oh, pues me la pasé estudiando y conociendo nuevas tácticas...- su mirada fue lejana otra vez, recordando sucesos pasados...

FLASH BACK

- Terminaban de hacer la poción para dormir sin sueños, llevaban una semana trabajando con pociones todos los días, tres horas al día de teoría, tres de práctica, ahora llevaban dos horas metidos en el laboratorio y Harry ya estaba aburrido, aunque como pudo comprobar después, efectivamente si había mejorado en pociones, todo gracias a ella...

- Liz?? - preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su caldero que hervía mientras regulaba el fuego, llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntarle sobre un par de cosas, y aunque ella había dicho que estaba bien preguntarle lo que fuera, y le tenía la confianza suficiente como para tratar ese tema, aún lo encontraba algo difícil- Liz?? - un sonido parecido a un "hum?", era la señal que necesitaba para seguir hablando, ella seguía repasando la lista que él mismo había investigado sobre los ingredientes de la poción - Cómo es un beso francés? - levantó la cabeza sin voltear a verlo, "ya había tardado" pensó ella para sí, lentamente dio la vuelta a su cabeza hasta quedar frente a Harry, su cara era una elegante muestra de diversión y de curiosidad, competía con el chico que estaba ruborizado hasta la raíz del cabello, le gustaba Elizabeth y ella se sentía conmovida y atraída por su joven y atractivo discípulo, el ejercicio que hacía con su primo muggle mientras ella salía, ahora dejaba ver sus frutos.

El estaba de perfil y podía apreciar su galanura aún así, sus brazos con mas forma, la camiseta blanca que se le ajustaba de forma perfecta al torso delineado, y esos cabellos..., era delicioso, ella decidió seguir, quería saber hasta donde deseaba llegar él;

- Bueno, pues usas la lengua para acariciar la de tu pareja, primero es lento, con una cierta reserva, sólo el toque de los labios, después, puedes recorrer lentamente los labios de tu pareja con tu lengua, es como una invitación, responderá si sabes como hacerlo...- cuando mencionó la lengua, Harry levantó la vista hacia ella, la miró embelesado mientras hablaba, sus labios se movían de una manera que invitaba, al terminar de decir "sabes como hacerlo..." ella se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, Harry mordió su propio labio en un gesto de deseo, inconscientemente invitándola - Harry??... - preguntó ella viendo una a una las reacciones del chico, - te encuentras bien?

- Ehm, si... claro...yo... - intentó voltear la cara mientras se ruborizaba y ella lo detuvo con su mano, tocó su mejilla suavemente, en una caricia común que sin embargo despertó en Harry sensaciones nunca sentidas, algo había cambiado - yo...

- Harry? Quieres probar un beso francés? - preguntó ella muy lentamente, Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, desvió la vista de los ojos de Liz hacía sus labios - a mi no me molestaría enseñarte, recuerda que no todo es magia...

Estaba asimilando lo dicho por ella, después, muy lentamente, y sin pensarlo mucho, asintió.

- Bien - dijo ella satisfecha, no le disgustaba en absoluto probar esos labios tentadores - relájate - pasó otra vez su mano por la mejilla del chico, esta vez mas lento, mas sensual, él cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia- relájate... - esta vez, dio un paso hacia él, cortó la distancia, y conforme se acercaba a su rostro, su mano se deslizaba muy lentamente hacia su nuca, atrayéndolo pues era un poco mas alto que ella, cuando ya quedaba muy poca distancia entre ellos, le dijo - sígueme, te gustará - pudo sentir su respiración entrecortada mientras él entreabría sus labios, se veía encantador, ella cerró la distancia y posó sus labios en los del chico, primero gentilmente, pues al sentir el contacto, Harry se tensó, lo atrajo mas hacia sí, esta vez con la mano que tenía libre, tomó una de las manos que estaban a los costados del chico y la puso lentamente sobre su cintura, eso le dio mas confianza, deslizó su lengua por los labios de Harry y este dejó salir un gemido apenas audible, le gustaba, el otro abrió poco a poco la boca dejando pasar a la lengua de su compañera, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Harry sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer toda su espina, eso se sentía tan bien!!, siguió jugando con la lengua de Liz y cuando se separó de ella para tomar aire, notó como ella sonreía - Bueno Harry, para ser la primera vez que das un beso así, lo haces muy bien- Harry se sonrojó aún más.

- Oh, esto..., me... pues, gracias... me ha gustado - dijo con un dejo de impaciencia, quería otro mas, al parecer ella lo leyó en su expresión porque al momento siguiente se acercó nuevamente a él.

- Si quieres lo puedes volver a hacer cuando quieras- dijo, le encantó sentir una boca inexperta en la suya, Harry besaba muy bien - solo que la próxima vez, tu tomarás la iniciativa. - se alejó de él dejándolo pasmado, era una invitación abierta, cuando él quisiera, no lo pensó dos veces y al momento siguiente, justo cuando ella giraba el pomo de la puerta, tomó su brazo y lentamente le dio la vuelta, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso, mas ansioso, más profundo, lleno de un no se qué, que los embriagaba a los dos, a ella le gustaba Harry, y él se sentía atraído por ella, se fue convirtiendo en algo mas pasional y él deslizó tímidamente sus manos por la espalda de la chica, ella, respondiendo, pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello masculino, y con la otra mano acarició de manera muy tierna su espalda, su pecho, sus brazos, se sentían tan bien, se separaron muy lentamente...

- Gracias - fue capaz de musitar una vez que su respiración se hubo calmado, ella le respondió con una sonrisa reservada para él, ese chico se estaba ganando una gran parte de su aprecio, no amor, claro que no, porque ese solo era para William, nadie mas, pero sí un gran cariño, como el de un amigo incondicional, le acarició lentamente la mejilla colorada con su mano pálida.

- Un placer ayudarte - Harry se sintió agradecido, estaba seguro de que nadie le habría enseñado mejor, y se sentía con mucha confianza, se dio cuenta de que no la quería con amor, era la confianza que ella le daba, el saber que se preocupaba por el lo que lo llevó a sentirse atraído por ella, aún no cambiaba su imagen de la bella mujer, seguía siendo su amiga, la mas cercana tal vez, pues lo estaba conociendo demasiado, una amiga a la que podía besar... nada mal - se pasó un dedo por sus labios y salió del laboratorio después de darle una ojeada rápida a la poción.

END FLASH BACK

- Harry? nos escuchas? - Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad, recorrió el vagón con la mirada y se encontró con la señora del carrito de los dulces que lo miraba expectante - que si quieres algo del carrito...

- Ah?, sí, claro, ...- se había envuelto en los recuerdos, otra vez, después de comprar un par de cosas del carrito, y de compartirlos con los chicos, éstos se tuvieron que ir porque estaban por llegar a Hogsmeade, necesitaban ponerse de a cuerdo con los otros prefectos para la llegada. - No se preocupen, tengo que ir al vagón donde dejé mis cosas, nos veremos al bajar - salió del vagón y se dirigió al último donde se encontraba Elizabeth durmiendo, en cuanto cerró la puerta del vagón, los ojos azules de su amiga se abrieron.

- Tardaste demasiado...- su voz era fría, sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que el tono despectivo había quedado atrás, un beso en la boca, en un símbolo de total familiaridad y después una sonrisa por parte del joven a su lado - y bien?, Cómo te ha ido con tus amigos?

- Bueno, como esperabas que me fuera?, muy bien, les he platicado a grandes rasgos, no quería dar demasiada información - en un tono digno de la chica que lo acompañaba - les he dado la advertencia de que no seré el mismo de siempre y al parecer les agrada la idea, Hermione está un poco contrariada por todo lo que he aprendido... Crees que todo saldrá bien?.

- Claro que sí Harry, si tus amigos aceptan que tu has cambiado y que tus actitudes serán diferentes con ellos y con otras personas, no veo el porque no tenga que salir bien... y ahora dime, Qué te parece Liz con el uniforme de Hogwarts? - se levantó y se dio una vuelta frente a Harry, él la estudió, se veía muy bien con esa túnica negra, estaba ansioso por la selección, aunque apostaría su Saeta de Fuego a que quedaría en Slytherin, era maligna en su estado actual, pero ella le dejó saber, que aún sin ser vampiro, ella nunca fue una chica bien portada, sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza "Tengo un alma, pero no soy una santa", claro que no era santa, eso también lo había comprobado durante el verano. - Sigo esperando la respuesta... - regresando de su ensueño, tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

- La verdad, he visto mejores - dijo en un tono al total estilo Malfoy y dando un guiño, después de recibir una mueca de desagrado por parte de la chica - aunque debo aceptar, que te ves tan sensual que me pregunto ¿Qué habrá debajo de esa túnica? - esta vez levanto una ceja de modo sugerente, para después irrumpir en una sonora carcajada, ella lo imitó.

- Bueno, pues aprecio tu opinión, no es que me importe, pero tu tampoco te ves tan bien que digamos - siguiendo el juego una vez mas - yo también he visto mejores y no me pregunto lo que hay debajo de la túnica, porque a diferencia de ti, yo SI sé lo que hay, lo he explorado bastante bien - Harry levantó sus dos manos en señal de rendición, después con una sonrisa pícara se levantó y se puso frente a la chica que ya se había sentado, para comenzar a desabotonar su túnica lentamente y sin despegar los ojos de su compañera, ella siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, y justo cuando terminaba de desabrochar el último botón y se deslizaba la túnica por los hombros, el tren se paró, la mueca exagerada de falso sufrimiento en la cara de la mujer dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

- Ya será en otro momento - de manera despectiva, acomodó su túnica como debía estar para darle la mano a Liz, ella se levantó, y después los dos salieron del vagón, se deslizaron rápidamente entre la multitud de alumnos escuchando de fondo la voz de alguien que no era Hagrid gritar "¡Los de primero por aquí!", Subieron a uno de los carruajes evitando las miradas de muchos. - Bueno, hay que mantener el suspenso no?, pretendo dar un par de sorpresas esta noche, noté muy bien las miradas de esos Slytherins al llegar a Kings Cross, - la cara de malicia era digna de hacer retrato, Liz estuvo de acuerdo, su discípulo había cambiado mucho, ella solo lo ayudo a canalizar todo el coraje y la ira que tenía, lo convirtió en determinación, seguridad, confianza en sí mismo...

- Acudirás con McGonagall antes de la cena? - asentimiento, Harry había recibido una carta en la que le pedían, de manera muy discreta que se presentara en el despacho de la subdirectora en el momento en que llegara al castillo -no te veré hasta la selección, deséame suerte - otro asentimiento después un abrazo amigable y un beso en la boca, estaban por llegar al castillo, en esos momentos cruzaban la entrada de los cerdos alados, descendieron del carruaje rápidamente y subieron por las escaleras, allí, hicieron un alto total, aun no llegaban muchos alumnos, eran de otras casas, sin embargo, el par se quedó unos momentos en silencio - Estás listo?, después de ahora ya no hay regreso, la actitud que tomes en el castillo desde que llegues tiene que ser la misma, ya no habrá vuelta atrás una vez que te vean siendo el nuevo tú - él asintió, ya había adquirido su máscara a la perfección, resultaba algo extraño ver ese rostro unas veces tan amable, otras veces tan triste, ahora sin un solo gramo de expresión, ahora mostraba impasibilidad, su mirada fija en los ojos de Liz, era ahora una mirada determinante, él había aceptado el papel - bien, entonces, que comience el show - se tomó del brazo del chico y cruzaron las puertas hasta llegar al amplio vestíbulo, allí, Harry la dejó, ella se dirigió a la puerta por donde le había dicho Harry entrarían los de primero, él se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia el despacho, ya todo estaba dicho, las cartas estaban tiradas y Harry haría el primer movimiento...

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

- Ron, no sabes donde está Harry?? No lo veo desde que lo dejamos en el tren- se escuchaba preocupada.

- Hermione, no te preocupes, el dijo que estaría aquí, a lo mejor tuvo un retraso ya estando aquí, tu sabes, le pudieron llamar para... bueno... para preguntarle acerca de su entrenamiento y todo eso...- la chica asintió, Ron tenía razón, probablemente querrían saber que tal había ido...

Esperaban con ansias la llegada de los de primero, hacía buen rato que habían comido en el tren, miraban impacientes la puerta por donde sabrían entraría McGonagall con los de primer curso.

En la mesa de las serpientes el ambiente era un poco diferente...

- Qué pretende McGonagall?, nos quiere hacer esperar más? - dijo un molesto Zabini, estaba enfadado, porque mas de una vez hizo el intento de acercarse al último vagón, fallando miserablemente porque al parecer éste tenía una barrera, ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su dormitorio, darse una buena ducha y dormir, mañana averiguaría quienes eran los misteriosos visitantes.

- Ya cálmate Blaise, no des un espectáculo - dijo la rubia, dando una palmada cariñosa por debajo de la mesa en la pierna de su compañero - Drake, has estado muy callado todo el transcurso, te pasa algo? - la mirada que dirigió a este era mas dulce, se suavizó con la simple mención del nombre.

- No tengo nada en absoluto, estoy aburrido y fastidiado - Draco no había querido hablar mucho durante el camino, había mostrado curiosidad una vez que Pansy y Blaise le contaron de los singulares pasajeros del vagón contiguo al parecer eran extranjeros ya que la descripción no encajaba con nadie que conociera, había estado pensando en su verano, en todo lo que tuvo que pasar, al parecer, su padre había tomado mejor de lo que incluso él esperaba su reclusión en Azkaban, estaba haciendo nuevos planes que, por supuesto, no lo incluían ni a él, su hijo, ni a su madre.

Eso, eso había colmado el vaso, una cosa era saber que tu padre apoya al peor lunático de toda la historia en una guerra sin sentido y que aparte se conformara con estar en una celda para trazar inútiles planes, y otra muy distinta, dejar que ese lunático sangre-sucia se ensañara con su familia, pretendiera que él, un joven de dieciséis se uniera a su grupo estúpido de "perdedores-confusos-lamebotas" y que su padre lo permitiera, que te dijera que si no lo hacías te quedabas sin nada, ese hombre, era su padre, lo amaba, pero no apoyaba lo que él, Draco se había propuesto devolver el buen renombre a la familia, lo mantendría en alto, como debía ser, ahora, tampoco se lo iba a facilitar al vejete loco ese, claro que no, el sería neutral, justo como Severus, él sí era una persona admirable...

De repente, la puerta del comedor se abrió, muchos guardaron silencio, otros siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, ya era hora de que los de primero llegaran, sin embargo, al notar la falta del familiar zapateo nervioso de los de primero, los que no habían guardado silencio y miraban expectantes a la puerta, ahora lo hicieron, pocos reconocieron al joven de pie ante la puerta que dirigía una singular mirada a Dumbledore, aquellos que lo reconocieron (Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore) sonrieron ante la vista, el profesor de Pociones se limitó a mirar con desprecio al "mocoso insolente ese", Draco lo examinaba, su cara le parecía familiar, sus ojos..., bueno, sus ojos no los podía ver, sin embargo era familiar.

Harry permaneció parado en la puerta sosteniendo una muda conversación de miradas con Dumbledore, le dejaba ver quién era, lo que haría, y lo que le iba permitir al director hacer, no le dejó ver que había adquirido otras habilidades, sólo las que el mismo director había querido que aprendiera, lo demás era cosa entre Elizabeth y él, recorrió el comedor con una mirada fría, disfruto de un cruel placer al ver como Zabini salía de su aparente enfado al reconocer su figura su cara cambió por una de total emoción "Es el!!" debió pensar, una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro, las serpientes debían cuidarse, había un león con mentalidad de serpiente frente a ellos, con lentitud, cuidando bien el mantener su porte, se quitó de manera descuidada un mechón de cabellos que le cubría los ojos, dirigió otra de sus miradas por el lugar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y emprendió un andar elegante hacia el lugar vacío entre Hermione y Neville que lo miraba asustado, fue en ese momento que el rayo del reconocimiento surcó mas de una cara y se empezó a escuchar el murmullo "Es Potter!! Sí, Harry Potter", muchos no cuidaban la forma descarada en que admiraban su nueva apariencia, ya fueran los ojos de infarto o el hecho de que se viera mas ancho, y definitivamente una cruel satisfacción lo inundó al notar como la cara de Zabini pasaba de "deseo", a la de total incomprensión, después vino el enfado, "Es Potter, por Salazar", ese iluso.

Sin embargo, la cara que lo dejó un poco confundido fue la de Malfoy, al parecer Harry no lo había notado hasta que recorrió el salón por segunda vez, pero ahora su rostro era un total desafío. Malfoy lo siguió desde que entró en el comedor, vio como había cambiado Potter, su físico, su actitud, incluso se podía sentir una vibra totalmente diferente a aquella que sintió la última vez que se encontraron en el tren, "Así que Potter quiere jugar a ser un niño malo...un juego quiere, un juego tendr", en la bella cara pálida se dibujo una sonrisa, como la de alguien que acaba de descubrir la manera de llegar a un tesoro y no la compartirá con nadie, mientras tanto, el joven a su lado (Zabini) otra vez exclamó, ésta vez aún con más convicción, "Eres mío, Gryffindor o no, eres mío", una sonrisa similar se dibujo en su cara, mientras ambos observaban como en la mesa de los leones las preguntas le llovían al Chico de Oro una vez acostumbrados al cambio, iba a ser un juego interesante.

- Harry!! C-como has cambiado -Neville no salía de su asombro.

- Si es verdad Harry, te ves taaan diferente - Parvati parpadeó gracilmente al chico frente a ella dejando escapar una leve sonrisa, él correspondió. - Qué te has hecho Harry?

- Nah, chicos, soy el mismo de siempre, solo que con... algunas mejoras - guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta hacia el par de chicas frente a él (Lavender, Parvati), las cuales rieron como tontas al descubrir que detrás de las gafas y de la ropa de segunda se escondía un Harry que... bueno estaba mas que bien el muchacho.

- Harry ha pasado un verano diferente chicos es todo - dijo Ron un poco desconcertado, no entendía muy bien la actitud de Harry pero recordó lo que le dijo Hermione en el transcurso del viaje "Él será diferente Ron, con nosotros será igual, pero por lo que pude oír, él no se dejará de nadie de nuevo, es como una actitud defensiva, y creo que le viene muy bien, se ve muy mejorado", bueno en definitiva sí se veía muy cambiado, como que mas seguro, pero no estaba seguro de sus actitudes, solo esperaba poder manteniendo la amistad que los había unido por años...

- Dinos Harry que has hecho para... - La voz de Dean fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Harry desvió toda su atención hacia las personas que entraban por allí, la profesora McGonagall entró con toda la ceremonia que sus años le permitían seguida de un grupo de temerosos chicos de primero, al final de la fila y con paso elegante los seguía una hermosa jovencita de unos dieciséis años de largos y abundantes cabellos negros y unos ojos azules tremendos, nuevamente Blaise se vió impresionado, "Ella venía con Potter en el tren, quien sería?", muchos la miraban con no disimulada curiosidad y algunos atrevidos la señalaban, en cuanto ella sentía que la señalaban volteaba a ver al que lo había hecho y le regalaba una mirada que helaría al mismo Snape, ella era de cuidado...

- Demos inicio a la ceremonia de Selección - dijo Dumbledore de manera amigable, los chicos se estremecieron, ella no se movió, después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador dijera su canción, en la que advertía de manera más explícita lo que la unión de las casas implicaba, inició la ceremonia, dejando 15 nuevos alumnos en Gryffindor, 14 en Slytherin y en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff 14 y 13 respectivamente, al final todos miraban ya con demasiada curiosidad a la chica nueva. - Mis queridos muchachos, estoy muy orgulloso de presentarles a una nueva compañera, ella viene de Beauxbatons por un curso entero, las circunstancias de su estadía aquí son un tanto especiales, por lo que les pediré que la respeten, se llevará a cabo una ceremonia de selección para ella también para que pueda integrarse adecuadamente al sexto curso y espero no quedar decepcionado de la hospitalidad que caracteriza al alumnado de Hogwarts. Señorita... por favor.

- Ademar Ferrars , Elizabeth - llamó la profesora McGonagall- Liz se movió lenta y elegantemente hasta tomar asiento y tener sobre su cabeza el Sombrero.

- Mhm... pero que tenemos aquí, no eres un alumno nuevo, sin embargo noto algo de humanidad en ti - el sombrero susurró muy suavemente a su oído.

- No vengo aquí para hacer daño, la humanidad que puedes notar en mi es mi alma, es lo que me hace diferente a los de mi especie, solo seleccióname, no haré daño alguno - ella lo dijo de manera inaudible, una habilidad bastante buena en estos días. 

- Muy bien chica, espero y estés satisfecha y cumplas lo que dices...tu serás...ah claro, SLYTHERIN!! - La casa en cuestión rompió en aplausos, era bueno tener a alguien con prestigio entre ellos, con mejor razón si era extranjero, inmediatamente, las personas al lado de Draco se recorrieron, él debía dar la bienvenida ya que era proclamado por muchos como el líder de la casa, mientras tanto Harry sonreía de forma complacida, claro que Liz iría a esa casa, no era ella el símbolo de malignidad personificado y dulcificado?, por supuesto, en verdad su plan había funcionado, enviar una carta a nombre de Madame Maxime diciendo que la condición de su alumna era delicada, explicaba como los padres de la chica habían sido atacados por vampiros presumiblemente aliados de Voldemort el verano pasado, la familia Ferrars era poderosa y no tenían fama de ser precisamente amigables, al negar la propuesta de alianza, los vampiros (comunes en Francia) asesinaron a la familia y dejaron como recordatorio a la pobre muchacha (N.A: Claro, la muy, si vieran lo que le enseñó a Harry...) convertida en una criatura de la noche, obviamente "Maxime" había tenido mucho que ver con que la chica conservara su magia y siguiera con sus estudios pues aún le faltaban dos cursos de escuela, se aseguró de que tuviera conjurado un poderoso hechizo para no herir a nadie y poder sobrevivir a la luz del sol. Lo único que pedía la respetable dama era que se aceptara a la chica en la protección que Hogwarts le podría dar y que seguro no sería problema para Dumbledore, claro que el anciano había aceptado, le debía demasiado a Madame Maxime por ayudar a la orden el año pasado por lo tanto sólo tenía que tomar ciertas precauciones, ahora sólo tenía que hablar con ella. Harry sonrió para sí, mientras Liz tomaba asiento a un lado de Malfoy, eso era un bonus.

Mientras tanto en la mesa Slytherin...

Con una sonrisa propia de su apellido Draco Malfoy se presentó con la nueva compañera.

- Hola, un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy...- le extendió su mano, la callada Elizabeth la observó fríamente, - después la estrechó y le dio una sonrisa mas relajada, no menos fría, pero entre ellos se entendían.

- Elizabeth Ademar Ferrars, Beauxbatons. - En ese momento, dirigió su mirada a la verde esmeralda que le observaba fijamente, sonrió apenas visiblemente. - He oído hablar de tu familia.

- Ah claro, los Malfoys tenemos cierto gusto por relacionarnos con extranjeros. Bienvenida a Slytherin, ellos son Blaise Zabini - señalando a su izquierda - y Pansy Parkinson, mis amigos - Pansy estaba sentada al otro lado de Blaise, le dirigieron una sonrisa cálida y de repente aparecieron las fuentes de comida, no se dieron cuenta de que Dumbledore ya había dado la orden, de todas formas no les importaba. - Notarás que aquí las compañías placenteras son escasas y que las amistades son muy minuciosamente elegidas, no por nada eres una Slytherin, espero y ya sepas de qué trata todo aquí - un asentimiento por parte de la chica - me atrevo a preguntar cómo es que sabes? , claro si no te incomoda...

- Ah claro que no, conocí a una persona que ha estudiado aquí y me explicó detalladamente como se llevaban las cosas por aquí, aunque por el momento no me gustaría revelar su nombre, creo que tus amigos se han dado cuenta de quién era mi acompañante en el tren, no es así? - dijo ella dirigiéndose a Blaise y Pansy.

- Cierto - dijo Blaise de repente, aunque su tono de voz dejó de ser amigable - ella venía con Potter en el último vagón, recuerdas lo que te comentamos Pansy y yo en la estación? - asentimiento por parte de Draco - bueno, son ellos.

- Conoces a Potter? - dijo levantando una ceja inquisitivamente, no era bueno relacionarse con los de Gryffindor, menos si era Potter.

- Lo conocí durante mis vacaciones de verano en Londres, aunque he de decir que al principio su pantalla de héroe del mundo me causó repulsión, una vez que empecé a tratar con él, me dí cuenta que tenemos mas cosas en común de lo que uno se podría imaginar... - ella lo dijo quitándole importancia, pero aún así esperando las reacciones de los demás - aunque obviamente, no espero que les agrade, apreciaría que respetaran mi gusto por Harry, es mi único amigo hasta el momento en Inglaterra - lo último era verdad.

- Si pero...- la voz de Pansy no se hizo esperar - es Potter, es tan Gryffindor que aún con ese look me da asco.

- Bueno Pansy, recuerda que debemos ser condescendientes, ella cuenta con Potter, sólo esperemos que se dé cuenta de que Potter no es la mejor amistad que encontrará en Hogwarts, no conociéndome a mí - Draco habló pausadamente, observando detalle a detalle las miradas que intercambiaban Potter y Elizabeth, después de un par de miradas más, él levanto su copa a modo de brindis y ella se la respondió, bebieron los dos al mismo tiempo sin perder contacto visual, realmente estaban conectados.

La cena transcurrió agradablemente hasta que la última fuente desapareció, en ese momento, todos voltearon a ver a Dumbledore, quién sin necesidad de pedirlo, disponía ahora de un agradable silencio.

- Mis queridos jóvenes, creo que es mi deber recordarles un par de cosas antes de poder marcharnos a descansar. Primero, los de años superiores y los alumnos de nuevo ingreso deber recordar que la entrada al Bosque Prohibido será muy severamente sancionada, su nombre lo dice, "prohibido", así también les recuerdo que la lista de objetos prohibidos por el señor Filch se encuentra a la puerta de la consejería, ahora incluye todos aquellos artefactos que sean adquiridos en la tienda de los hermanos Weasley - dirigió una cariñosa mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor y Ron enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo - Así mismo, les debo recordar que ahora contamos con un toque de queda, los alumnos de los años 1ro. 2do.y 3ero. Tienen permiso para transitar por los pasillos hasta las 8 de la noche, después de lo cual serán sancionados por los prefectos y se harán acreedores a un reporte. Los de los grados posteriores tienen permiso de transitar por los pasillos hasta las 9 de la noche, la misma advertencia respecto a las sanciones. Por último pero no menos importante, les quisiera presentar a sus nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los cuales tendrán clases los cinco días de la semana - conmoción general, el profesor Dumbledore dijo "profesores"? - Veo que muchos han notado que habrá mas de un profesor, quiero aclarar un par de puntos al respecto, la situación actual, nos demanda una mejor preparación en los magos y brujas del mañana, así, en conjunto con el Ministerio de Magia se ha creado un programa de DCAO que se asegurará de protegerlos y darles las armas para su defensa - muchos mostraron mas interés en lo que el Director estaba diciendo - por eso tenemos dos profesores, uno que muchos de ustedes tienen el gusto de conocer, es el profesor Remus Lupin - shock en el alumnado, murmullos como "licántropo" o "no es auror" retumbaron por todo el Salón, Harry buscó instintivamente a Remus pero no lo encontró, aunque se percató de la presencia de alguien más , estaba de pie a la izquierda de la mesa de los profesores y Harry podría jurar que no estaba allí cuando él llegó - para aclarar este punto, quisiera reiterar que la cooperación del Ministerio de Magia ha sido imperativa en esto, había ciertas leyes que restringían las libertades de personas diferentes a nosotros, recordemos que la antigua Suma Inquisidora era partidaria de estas ideas, pues bien, ahora que se le ha declarado un cuestionable estado mental, muchas leyes han sido retomadas y otras desechadas, por lo que me gustaría que le mostraran respeto a su profesor, él lamentablemente no se encuentra aquí debido a sus asuntos personales, pero en cuanto él llegue se le dará su debida bienvenida, ahora bien, su otro profesor suplirá al profesor Lupin los días que se encuentre indispuesto y aparte impartirá clases dos veces por semana a todos los cursos, profesor haga el favor... - dijo Dumbledore al hombre que Harry identificó antes- su nombre es Benjamín Rippley y viene de Rumania, aunque su acento es francés, el tiene otro tipo de experiencias con las artes oscuras- el hombre en cuestión ere alto y de espalda ancha, tenía el cabello largo castaño rojizo y unos ojos pardos que brillaban a la luz del Gran Salón, se veía que no era muy viejo y muchos mostraron interés por él inmediatamente, inclinó la cabeza cortésmente - tendrán oportunidad de conocer mas acerca de las experiencias de su profesor conforme empiecen a tomar sus clases, ahora mis niños ya que las debidas presentaciones han sido hechas, les recomiendo que vayan a descansar, este curso será por mucho, y para todos sin excepción un curso difícil, sin embargo recuerden que aún en los tiempos difíciles hay siempre un rayo de esperanza, no se desanimen jóvenes, su viaje apenas comienza .Buenas noches. - Dumbledore terminó de hablar y recibió un caluroso aplauso, los jóvenes habían interpretado bien el mensaje, los preparaban para una guerra, pero no les harían el camino tan difícil.

- Que piensas Harry? - preguntó Hermione mientras salían del Gran Salón, no se habían dado cuenta de que Harry iba con ellos al salón de reuniones de los prefectos- a mí me parece muy buena idea que sean dos maestros de defensa, no puedo imaginar que tipo de cosas debe saber el maestro Rippley .

- Yo también creo que será interesante, pero mas porque estará Remus con nosotros - dijo Harry esperando que se dieran cuenta. Una vez que hubieron llegado al salón Hermione reaccionó y lo vió un poco contrariada - No te preocupes Herm, tengo derecho a estar aquí, la profesora McGonagall tiene algo que comunicarles a todos...

- Harry??, qué es?? - preguntó Hermione algo desconcertada, recibiendo por respuesta un guiño y en su oído la voz de Ron, "no te preocupes Herm, está loco, el verano lo ha afectado más", robándole así una sonrisa a la chica - Ron eres un tonto!!!

- Ya soy muy tonto pero tu sales con este tonto!! - dijo el otro tratando de robarle un beso, ella volteaba la cara.

- Ron...Ron Harry está aquí, no seas descortés...- decía mientras recibía besos en ambas mejillas, las cuales estaban coloradas.

- Eh, yo... ah no se preocupen por mí, no me incomodo en absoluto, de todas formas, ya se están tardando los demás...

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... - la voz a las espaldas de Harry era reconocible aquí y en la China- pero si es San Potter mejorado... o debería decir, empeorado... - Pansy rió a sus espaldas mientras Malfoy dibujaba una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado.

-Malfoy...- dijo Harry con falsa alegría, su tono distaba de ser amigable - pero que agradable sorpresa... no sabes el curso que te espera... - lo último lo dijo en una voz apenas audible que el otro no captó.

Gracias por leer.

Escucha en los sonidos del silencio

Aquella voz que te dice

Que todo está bien

Que nada puede salir mal

Es la voz de mi corazón

Que te acompaña

Donde quiera que vas.

Hasta aquí por hoy, aunque sé que debí actualizar antes, el Tec de Monterrey no es una cosa de juegos, los trabajos son garrafales y los estudios peor, no pasan ni tres semanas y ya estas en parciales otra vez, una total lata ¬¬, en fin, qué puedo hacer? Nada, supongo que yo lo escogí cierto?. el sig cap va a la mitad, este chap. lo dejé en un poco de suspenso, me gusta que, al menos la historias que leo se queden así.

Qué le va a decir Draco a Harry?, cuál será la razón de que Harry esté allí con ellos? Ah y un pequeño adelanto de el prox, chap.

Fiesta de inicio de curso. Mi clase favorita, con mi profesor favorito, con la casa verde por partida doble.!!!

Hagan sus apuestas quién da mas a las reacciones del profe?

Primera clase de DCAO. Quien me diga a quien se parece mi nuevo profesor le voy a dedicar dos capítulos seguidos del fic. Pista. _Vampiros. Anne Rice_

Desde luego, el agradecimiento a los reviews

Mirug: Mil gracias por tu apoyo, y en efecto, no conozco a una sola persona que me diga "Yo adoro a Crabbe y Goyle", lo siento llegaron demasiado tarde a la repartición de cerebros .

OlgaxTomFelton1: Perdona la actualización años después, no es fácil, menos cuando tienes a un hermanito de actualmente cinco meses a tu cargo todo el tiempo que se supone deberías tener libre, es algo pesado, prometo actualizar pronto. Te he visto en otras historias dejando reviews, muchas de las cuales admiro, gracias por dejar ahora en la mía, es un buen reconocimiento.

CBMLupin: Gracias por tu review, espero t guste este cap.

PreseaLancelot : Gracias, jajaja, me abrumas, pocas veces considero mis trabajos notables, los reviews son siempre un buen incentivo, espero y este cap también t guste. Gracias, un besote!!

AndyPotter: Aquí va un poco de la reacción de la gente al ver a mi nuevo Harry, jejej, la cara de Zabini era digna de un retrato. Un abrazo y gracias!!

RikanaTokai: Oye muchas gracias, tome tu consejo y en efecto, después de configurar los "settings" me llegaron mas reviews. Gracias. Espero y este cap también te guste, a mi me ha gustado porque deja ver mucho de la actitud que todos van a tener, y eso es muy divertido. En fin, prometo actualizar ahora sí pronto, si no, tienes permitido tú y todas las demás enviar howlers a mi mail. Hasta el prox. Chap. Besos!!

Sarhaliene: Hola!! Mil gracias por tus recomendaciones, en realidad si pensé en lo que me dijiste acerca de los personajes con vida propia y debo dcir que tienes razón, me pasó lo mismo con un fic, mejor lo dejé inconcluso, no me gustó, sin embargo tengo la solución para quitarme la espinita, en este fic, hay muchas lagunas y espacios en blanco, la mayoría es acerca de lo que pasó en el verano, como la idea es que Harry nunca cuenta a sus amigos todo lo que hizo y lo que aprendió (que fue bastante, en tooodos los sentidos) estoy empezando a escribir la side story acerca de ese verano y de cómo lo cambió por completo, de esa manera liz no controlará todo, sólo será un catalizador. Espero que este chap te guste, mil gracias por tu review y espero recibir muchos mas de tu parte. Hasta luego!! Un besote!!.

Selene: Hola!!! Gracias por tu review, espero y t guste este chap, curiosamente, todo el mundo quiere ver que reacción tomarán todas las serpientes, hasta yo misma quería escribirlo y lo hice con singular alegría, la cara de Zabini fue digna de un retrato. Gracias por tu review, espero recibir otro. Un besote!!!

carla paz y mocha: Muchas gracias, espero que esta cap tmb les haya gustado, siento de vdd no actualizar pronto, la escuela y mi hermano me consumen horrores. Prometo subir el sig cap lo mas rápido posible, después de todo ya tengo la mitad escrita. Gracias por su review y espero recibir otro. Besos!!

Katbasted: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los 2 capítulos y el prólogo, espero seguir llenando tus expectativas con este otro chap. Gracias por tu review, espero recibir otro y un beso y un abrazo para ti. Gracias!!!

Arla17: Hola, siento la demora, espero y este chap también te haya gustado y ojalá puedas dejar un review, son la mejor manera de motivación que hay. Gracias por leer.

Amy-lee-malfoy

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconina

Miembro de la orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas

Miembro del Rincón del Slash


	5. Primer Día

Resumen: Harry está otra vez en casa de sus tíos, después de su 5to año, se encuentra deprimido y sólo, no se imagina que estas vacaciones obtendrá algo mas que poder y un nuevo Harry regresará a Hogwarts. Slash H&D!!

Advertencia: Esta historia será slash, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta este género ya puedes salir, no quiero reclamaciones.

Rating: PG-13 aunque después suba.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, excepto sacar las locas ideas que se forman en mi cabeza. El único personaje que es mío enteramente es el que de seguro ya conocen si han llegado hasta este punto de la historia y el nuevo profesor. Sin más solo les digo **Enjoy!! Este cap, se lo dedico a futhark, porque acertó en decir que era Armand, es mas o menos su descripción, y a Selene2000 porque es muy paciente y tolerante.**

In the Shadows

Cap. 5 Primer día

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, excepto sacar las locas ideas que se forman en mi cabeza. El único personaje que es mío enteramente es el que de seguro ya conocen si han llegado hasta este punto de la historia y el nuevo profesor. Sin más solo les digo 

- Malfoy...- dijo Harry con falsa alegría, su tono distaba de ser amigable - pero que agradable sorpresa... no sabes el curso que te espera... - lo último lo dijo en una voz apenas audible que el otro no captó.

"Y bien Potter?" Malfoy se estaba impacientando "Qué es lo que quieres aquí?, si tu enorme cicatriz no te deja pensar que este lugar no es para ti... como supongo que es lo que pasa contigo la mayoría del tiempo... entonces déjame recordártelo yo mismo... fuera de aquí cara rajada", Ron y Hermione lo miraban expectantes, en efecto Harry no tenía nada que hacer allí.

"Malfoy, en otras circunstancias... tu sabes, el infierno congelándose, Merlín volviendo a la vida, tu padre dejando de ser el malnacido que es..., ah perdón todavía te causa dolor", mientras Harry soltaba una pequeña risa sarcástica, Malfoy adoptaba un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas producto de la ira y Ron y Hermione boquiabiertos por la contestación, "Bueno Malfoy, ese día, yo te daré una explicación de mis actos, mientras tanto, has algo productivo para las personas aquí presentes y cierra la boca, es lo mejor que puedes hacer después de todo...-",sin otra cosa que decir, le dio la espalda y empezó a hablar con sus amigos que todavía estaban anonadados.

"Pero quien demonios te crees que eres...", Malfoy estaba enfurecido su tono era mucho mas frío que antes, el color de sus mejillas seguía siendo tenue, pero se notaba, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y había avanzado uno paso hacia el frente, Pansy, que había estado callada durante el intercambio de palabras, lo tomó con cierta renuencia por la túnica, "Tú no me vas a decir que hacer, entendiste?"

"Pues lo mismo para ti Malfoy, no me vengas con tus exigencias, con otros tal vez te funcione, conmigo, ni lo pienses", Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, había logrado enfurecer a Malfoy en su primer encuentro a tal grado que el otro bien le podría propinar un buen golpe, pero recordó las palabras de Liz "Un buen contrincante, jamás se rebaja al nivel de su enemigo, menos si eres alguien como Malfoy ", bien, el tampoco se pondría al nivel de Malfoy, no en su primera noche en Hogwarts. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la profesora apareció en la puerta del salón con los prefectos restantes.

"Jóvenes, espero y se estén comportando",- mirada inquisidora hacia Malfoy y Harry, dio un par de pasos, y solo en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall llevaba un bastón de madera de cerezo en la mano izquierda, en su despacho ella estaba sentada, "tengo un par de anuncios que hacer antes de dar inicio a nuestra junta..."

Media hora después la junta daba por terminada y los jóvenes salían del salón para hacer sus respectivas rondas, muchos iban normales, otros iban contentos, como Hermione y Ron, y otros tantos, dígase Malfoy y Parkinson, iban que echaban humo esa, no fue su noche.

"Draco, cariño, trata de calmarte, por lo menos espera hasta que estemos en tu dormitorio, no puedes dar una exhibición frente a todos estos", dijo ella en un tono de voz frío, pero que Draco reconoció como preocupado.

"No le entiendes Pansy??, ese idiota se está saliendo con la suya y hasta le hacen un nuevo nombramiento donde no debería haber" dijo el en un tono bajo y lleno de ira mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo hacia la puerta que los llevaba a las escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras, estaba realmente furioso, "Una cosa es que lo nombren capitán de su remedo de equipo de Quidditch y otra muy diferente es que le den algo que no se merece... "

"Pero Draco, tú también eres el capitán del equipo, trata de verlo de esa manera... ", dijo ella cometiendo el gran error de tomarlo de la mano, ella era su mejor amiga, pero en público las muestras de afecto estaban prohibidas, eso desató la ira contenida y al siguiente momento estaba acorralada contra la pared a centímetros de la cara de su amigo, "D-Draco..Quue, qué haces?"

"No me digas que me calme Pansy, y no vuelvas a hacer eso, no estoy de humor", dijo mientras se separaba de ella y seguía caminando.

Llegaron a la entrada de su sala común, Draco dijo la contraseña apresuradamente y entró rápido, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto sin ver nada o a nadie mas, Blaise, que estaba sentado en un sillón con Elizabeth lo vio y detuvo a Pansy.

"Qué ha sucedido muñeca?", preguntó preocupado. Pansy vio a Elizabeth sentada y solo dijo:

"Potter, como siempre, es Potter", y se fue directamente hacia el cuarto de Draco.

Blaise se dirigió a Elizabeth, "Lamento dejarte en medio de nuestra conversación, pero, bueno..., cuando Draco se pone así, es mejor hablar con él, te veré después", le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió a Pansy, Liz sólo sonrió mientras se levantaba del sillón y salía de la sala común, hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Harry, porqué no nos lo habías dicho?" preguntaba intrigada Hermione, mientras caminaban con paso lento hacia la torre.

"Lo siento Hermione, la profesora McGonagall no quería que nadie supiera, supongo que quería evitar muchas mas escenas como la de Malfoy" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Si hermano, pero, cielos, delegado, no es algo común, digo, es casi como si sustituyeras a la profesora en las juntas, excepto que ahora será mejor porque Malfoy estará refundiéndose de coraje" dijo Ron mientras sonreía al recordar la expresión de Malfoy cuando dieron el anuncio.

De acuerdo a la profesora McGonagall, ella ya no podía supervisar las rondas nocturnas y hacerse cargo de la coordinación del sistema de prefectos, la razón era que después del ataque del que fue víctima no se pudo recuperar como debiera y se le había ordenado descansar adecuadamente y no tomar jornadas tan pesadas de trabajo, como todos los demás profesores tenían sus propias obligaciones y ella era la sub dierctora, había creado un cargo en el que el "delegado" en cuestión, recibiría el reporte de cada uno de los prefectos y haría la asignación de los turnos de ronda cada semana, de esa forma, ella se ahorraba tiempo y trabajo, tomando en cuenta los supuestos avances de Potter durante su verano, tendría mas tiempo libre una vez liberándose de las clases de Oclumancia, lo consideró para ese puesto, ya que no había tenido oportunidad el año anterior. Aparte de dar el aviso de la asignación de los nuevos capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch, Angelina Jhonson se había graduado el curso anterior, y Harry era el miembro mas antiguo del equipo, así que por derecho tenía que ser él, mientras que con Slytherin, Montague había resultado peor de lo que se esperaba después de su misteriosa desaparición (N/A: Consultar OOTP) ,y tuvo que dejar la escuela por tiempo indefinido, así que era el turno de Malfoy de liderear el equipo. El punto era que Harry también estaría inmiscuido en eso y Malfoy no lo soportaría.

"Si Ron, pero Harry debe recordar que no puede tomar ventaja de este nuevo cargo y cobrárselas con Malfoy, no es algo bueno" dijo Hermione.

"Ya linda, no me digas que lo defiendes?, ese hurón se merece eso y mas por todo lo que nos ha hecho" dijo Ron enérgico.

"No te preocupes Hermione, no me aprovecharé, el simple hecho de que yo esté incluido es mas que suficiente para satisfacer mi sed de venganza, por ahora" dijo Harry mientras llegaban al cuadro de la señora Gorda, "_Limala asno_" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Después de que pasaron por la entrada Hermione dijo "Harry, sabías que la contraseña es un anagrama?" preguntó con cara de "lo-se-todo".

"Curiosamente sí Mione", dijo Harry, recordando una conversación con Liz acerca de arte, "significa _La Mona lisa_, es un anagrama de la pintura de DaVinci, dijo Harry ganándose una gran cara de incredulidad por parte de Hermione.

"Está bien, quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi amigo?" dijo ella tratando de parecer enfadada y fallándo miserablemente "Harry has cambiado, primero tu pequeña discusión con Malfoy en la sala de prefectos, después tu nombramiento, ahora este naciente conocimiento de todo, que mas has hecho este verano?"

"Es verdad hermano, en el salón de prefectos, dejaste fuera a Malfoy, he de suponer que de ahora en adelante será así" dijo Ron mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Hermione en sus lugares preferidos junto a la chimenea.

"Soy yo chicos, de verdad, sólo que me dí cuenta que para muchas cosas debes pensar igual que el enemigo y en algunos casos, actuar, además, todo lo que he aprendido en este verano ha sido mas que movimientos de varita y encantamientos, le vi otro enfoque a la vida, y afronté mis responsabilidades, siento que les parezca raro, pero no se preocupen, sigo siendo el mismo" Harry les dijo con una sonrisa, se quedó mirando al fuego y vió un pequeño repiqueteo que sólo podía significar una cosa, Liz. "Saben chicos, ya regreso, olvidé comentarle algo a la profesora, no tardo" y así sin mas, salió de la sala común dejando a Ron y Hermione ensimismados.

Salió por el retrato y se dirigió al pasillo que tenía a su derecha, allí estaba Liz, a un lado de la ventana esperándolo.

"Hola Liz!! Cómo te ha ido ahora que eres una serpiente?" dijo mientras la saludaba como ya era costumbre.

"Hola Harry, me va muy bien, me siento en mi ambiente" dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras empezaban a caminar por el pasillo, "Así que dime, fue en verdad tan divertido para ti como lo fue para mí?, Lo vi llegar a la sala común hecho una furia e inmediatamente Blaise y Parkinson lo siguieron" la burla presente en cada una de sus palabras.

"Debiste estar allí, faltó poco para que me hechizara, creo que no le cayó muy bien, pero, que puedo hacer?" respondió con suficiencia "Será divertido verlo y aún mas porque no tiene otra opción".

"Y dime, como piensas darme la bienvenida?, te recuerdo que mi aniversario está próximo y no aceptaré nada menos de lo que me has prometido," dijo ella mientras le arreglaba la corbata, su pupilo era la razón de su orgullo, quién hubiera dicho que con un poco de apoyo y la ayuda de un giratiempo podría cambiar a ese chico tímido de pies a cabeza, sonrió con malicia, sí que había cambiado.

"Te lo he prometido, yo no rompo mis promesas, ya no, el viernes, dile a todos los que quieras, yo pondré el lugar y la hora" dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, hoy era luna llena, por eso Remus no estaba en la cena, sonrió con melancolía mientras pensaba que iba a ser una semana un poco difícil, "Mañana tenemos clases juntos, he visto los horarios de pasada, pociones dobles, defensa contra las artes oscuras, será interesante, no me imaginé que tendríamos dos profesores" dijo él sin emoción.

"Creo, que allí tengo algo que ver yo" dijo mientras continuaban su caminata hacia ningún lugar en específico, recibiendo una mirada de incomprensión por parte de Harry, "Conozco al nuevo profesor, sí, Benjamín Rippley es muy famoso entre las criaturas como yo, es una caza vampiros Harry", él se paró en seco al escuchar la afirmación y se le quedó viendo, ella desplazó la duda con un movimiento de su mano, "Por supuesto que Dumbledore tenía que hacer algo con respecto a mí, no todos los días acepta a un vampiro en su escuela, es algo así como protección, en Francia corren numerosos rumores acerca de él, no es común, mató a una docena de vampiros en una sola noche y ha hecho cosas por el estilo, además de que es muy buen auror, sólo que en Francia hay ciertas especialidades y el tomó la mas arriesgada de todas, y claro que no podemos olvidar a Lupin, los licántropos y los lobos en general son enemigos naturales de los vampiros, ser criaturas de la noche es algo en común, pero nada más, así que supongo que tu amigo también está aquí para vigilarme" dijo ella con un suspiro, pararon en un corredor del ala este, muy lejos ya de Gryffindor, "Supongo que tienes que regresar y yo también, no podemos empezar el curso de esta manera, verdad?" dijo ella sonriendo, como pocas veces, era bueno sentirse joven otra vez, "Mañana nos veremos, tengo un poco de hambre, así que tal vez ahora sea una buena idea ir a cazar un poco al bosque, te veré luego" dijo con un guiño, se despidió de Harry con su ahora habitual beso y desapareció en la sombra del pasillo, Harry se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su sala común.

Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con alguien y al levantar la vista se encontró con Dumbledore.

"Buenas noches Harry" dijo el anciano con su habitual sonrisa amigable, "Dándo un paseo nocturno?" ante el asentimiento el sonrió y prosiguió con su caminata, invitando a Harry a seguir con él, "Tengo entendido que tu verano fue un poco diferente...", otro asentimiento, "Y bien?, Cuéntame cómo ha ido todo", dijo con curiosidad.

"Bueno, empezaré por decirle que no puedo revelar la identidad de mi instructor, basta decir que es una mujer" dijo Harry con frialdad.

"Sí claro, eso lo acordamos" aclaró el Director.

"Hice avances en el área de Defensa, me enseñó algunos métodos de repeler maldiciones y contrahechizos, y me ayudó a batirme en duelo, mis clases sólo eran por la tarde, así que todos mis avances los hice en esos lapsos, me ayudó mucho con la Oclumancia señor, aunque creo que eso ella se lo hizo saber", declaró Harry recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del Director, "Podría probarme si usted quiere" dijo Harry, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza y una sonrisa por parte del mago mayor.

"Creo que no Harry, eso lo dejaré a juicio del profesor Snape, en estos días él te llamará para hacer un examen de tus habilidades, confío en que contaremos con tu colaboración, él me hará saber qué tan buenos fueron tus avances" dijo el Director parando, pues de pronto ya estaban frente al retrato de la señora gorda, "No te desveles demasiado Harry, la primer semana siempre es la mas difícil" dijo con un guiño y después se fue.

"Limala asno" dijo Harry muy bajo para después deslizarse por la entrada, la sala común estaba vacía, así que se dirigió a su dormitorio, encontrándose con que Neville, Seamus y Dean ya estaban dormidos, Ron estaba leyendo un libro, bueno, eso era extraño, "Qué haces Ron?" preguntó mientras abría su baúl y sacaba su pijama, "Salir con Hermione ha funcionado y por fin le encontraste gusto al estudio?" dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y empezaba a cambiarse.

"Que?" respondió sorprendido, "Ah, ésto, bueno pues es un libro", dijo Ron poniéndose nervioso y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Harry que se hubiera interpretado como 'Un libro?! En serio?!', "Ehm.. bueno, lo que pasa es que, no te vayas a burlar, verás, me anoté en una clase extra para estar con Hermione, si, si, ya sé que suena algo ilógico, el punto es que lo hice porque no tendríamos tantas juntos y pues, me estuve poniendo al corriente durante el verano, para estar al mismo nivel", dijo él con las orejas, como no, rojas.

"Ah, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, yo haría lo mismo, lo importante es que no estarás atrasado", dijo mientras se metía a la cama, "Qué materia es?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Aritmancia, supongo que tendrá algún beneficio, además es necesario el TIMO para la carrera que quiero" dijo muy bajo, ante la mirada insistente de Harry prosiguió, "Quiero ser parte del Consejo de Seguridad de Gringotts, ya sé que suena algo raro, pero lo que Bill hace me parece interesante, aunque no tanto como ser parte de las personas que mantienen el dinero de otros donde debe estar, es mas interesante y mejor remunerado," dijo dando en el clavo, pues claro que Ron quería dejar la pobreza a un lado, qué mejor manera que trabajando en un banco, "Además me puedo librar de estudiar Pociones Avanzadas, ya que para proteger no necesitas nada de pociones, no sabes qué alivio me dio" dijo ahora con una sonrisa, Harry asintió.

"Creo que lo harás bien Ron, quién mejor que Hermione para ponerte al corriente con tus materias?, además es una carrera muy interesante la que deseas tomar, menos clases, y menos tensión" contestó Harry ya acostado y empezando a cerrar su mente, de repente, la imagen de Liz le vino a la cabeza y recordó algo, "Ah, por cierto Ron, la chica de hoy, la nueva".

"Ah!, claro, muy misteriosa si me preguntas, qué con ella?" preguntó saliendo del estupor en el que estaba entrando.

"La conocí durante el viaje a Hogwarts y me pareció muy agradable, además le prometí que le ayudaría cuando llegara y le enseñaría los terrenos, espero y no te importe que conviva mas con ella algunas veces, me nombró su guía oficial" dijo como no teniendo alternativa, muy convincente.

"Eh, bueno, no te preocupes hermano, aunque si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría, es una serpiente, no se puede esperar nada bueno de ellos" dijo algo azorado, desde cuando Harry era guía de nuevas personas?, pero de nuevo se aclaraba su mente, Harry era diferente en cierto modo, sólo esperaba que no cambiara demasiado, si por él fuera, Harry se podía convertir en un sapo barrigón y estaría bien mientras los tratara a Hermione y a él como siempre, como sus amigos.

"Sólo te recuerdo que la conocí antes de que fuera una serpiente y que me pareció agradable, sé a lo que me atengo, pero hay que variar un poco", dijo Harry, esperaba que se hubiera tragado el cuento para poder deambular por el castillo en compañía de Liz, "No te preocupes, no los descuidaré, sólo que ahora, con ustedes dos juntos, pues me sentiría raro, no, no me molesta, al contrario, me agrada, es sólo que no es muy cómodo ser la tercer rueda, sabes a lo que me refiero?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ah, bueno, pues, tienes razón, gracias Harry, nosotros tampoco te descuidaremos", guiño Ron, para después dar un largo bostezo, "Bueno hermano, es bueno estar de vuelta por acá, buenas noches", dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a dormir.

"Buenas noches Ron" dijo Harry, mientras vaciaba su mente por completo, estaba ansioso por que llegara el día de mañana, sería una semana muy interesante y se disponía a disfrutar este curso como pocas veces, tal vez tenía un poco mas de responsabilidad, pero eso se balanceaba con la compañía de su ahora nueva mejor amiga, los cambios se mostrarían poco a poco, aunque dejaba las sorpresas para el principio, sería interesante, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara se rindió ante Morfeo y durmió de manera tranquila.

!"#$&/()?¡¡?)(/&$#"!!"#$&/()??¡¡¡?)(/&$#"!

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se sentía como si le hubiera pasado por encima una manada completa de hipogrifos, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida, tenía que hablar con esa chica Ademar, debía saber qué demonios le pasaba a San Potter, ese imbécil se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones, salió a la sala común y se encontró con que la chica en cuestión iba entrando al lugar, extraño, era todavía muy temprano.

"Hola Ademar, como estás?" preguntó cortésmente mientras notaba que los ojos de la chica brillaban mas que ayer y que sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosado que contrastaba con su pálida piel, dónde había estado?.

"Muy bien Draco, buenos días para ti también", dijo ella menos formal que la noche anterior.

"Te molesta si te pregunto dónde has estado?", dijo él, la curiosidad venciéndolo.

"Ah, sí, salí para resolver unas dudas con el Prof. Snape, y te agradecería que me llamaras Elizabeth, el uso de mi primer apellido está reservado para las personas que no son de confianza, y tu eres de confianza, no es cierto?" preguntó tanteando el terreno.

"Claro" respondió él, así sería más fácil que le resolviera ella muchas interrogantes que venían surgiendo, "Gustas acompañarme a desayunar?, es temprano aún y tengo un par de cosas qué preguntarte antes de nuestra primera clase".

"Por supuesto, sólo permíteme un segundo, no tardo" dijo ella, para ir rápidamente a su dormitorio, y checar que todo estuviera en orden, su compañera de cuarto dormida, (Parkinson), su cama deshecha para que aparentara que había sido ocupada, se dio una ojeada rápida en el espejo, arregló su cabello para que quedara perfecto, y salió. "Y dime, qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?" dijo mientras se encaminaba con Draco hacia la salida.

"Primero quiero saber, cuáles son esas circunstancias especiales que te trajeron aquí" soltó él, no se andaría con rodeos, ella no parecía del tipo que aceptara el preámbulo.

"Lamento decepcionarte Draco, pero eso es algo que no puedo revelar a nadie, sólo el Director, y los profesores lo saben, es algo muy personal" contestó ella, sabía que la pregunta vendría, pero no era algo que quisiera revelar de todas formas, nadie tenía que saber.

"Ni siquiera Potter?" preguntó él, lo que le ganó una sonrisa por parte de su interlocutora, chico listo, pero no iba a caer.

"Él probablemente sepa algo al respecto, pero aún así, sé que guardará el secreto, así que de todas formas tendré que dejarte con la duda" dijo ella con tono divertido.

"Así que Potter puede saber pero yo no, bueno, entonces algo le debe estar pasando a ése, está mas raro que de costumbre" dejó salir, eso preparaba el camino para lo siguiente.

"Harry ha cambiado Draco" contestó ella, notando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, mientras entraban al Gran Comedor, aún no había mucha gente, excepto algunos Hufflepufs y Gryffindors entre los que se contaba al Chico de Oro, sin su dúo de acompañantes, "No espero que entiendas lo que eso significa, pero basta verlo para saber que no es el mismo, y supongo que tú también lo habrás notado", dijo ella mientras se servía un poco de yogur y jugo de naranja, que fuera vampiro no significaba que se privaría de algunos placeres tales como el comer, aunque no le supiera a nada y no aportara nada a su cuerpo.

"Ja, cambiar, no, Potter no cambió, empeoró, sólo hay que verlo" dijo él mientras sorbía un poco del café que se sirvió minutos antes, no toleraba mucho por las mañanas.

"Bueno, tómalo como quieras Draco, a mi me agrada más así que antes, pero no espero que te agrade a ti también mejor dejémoslo por la paz, aquí llegan nuestros compañeros", dijo ella dando por terminada la conversación, no sería ella la que revelara los cambios en Harry, se tenían que dar cuenta ellos mismos, asintió mientras Blaise le saludaba en el otro lado de la mesa y Parkinson a su lado la miraba de manera confusa.

"Buenos días Elizabeth, cómo dormiste?" preguntó Blaise mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

"Dormí muy bien, gracias Blaise, y tú Pansy, descansaste bien?".

"Sí, claro, aunque no recuerdo haberte visto entrar a la habitación, sólo ví tus doseles corridos" dijo ella, no recordaba escuchar a su compañera de cuarto en toda la noche, ni siquiera durante la mañana, era extraño.

"No me gusta hacer ruido y ya estaba muy cansada, en la mañana salí temprano porque tenía que hablar con el Prof. Snape", El susodicho estaba caminando con su cara agria entregando los nuevos horarios, se lo entregó a ella y le dio una mirada misteriosa, ella lo miró también y no hizo nada, bajó la mirada y sonrió, en el blanco, "Ahora, esa es una manera de empezar la semana, Pociones Avanzadas dobles con el único grupo que se formó" dijo ella, a lo que Draco respondió observando de nuevo su horario, en efecto, todos los días tenían Pociones dobles al inicio del día, bueno, no podía ser tan malo, ya no serían Gryffindors su única compañía, en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones y notó que Potter le entregaba sus horarios a las demás personas, claro, la Profesora McGonagall ya debía darle su estúpido lugar a Potter, bueno, habría que ver.

En la mesa de los leones las cosas iban mas o menos igual, Harry había terminado de entregar los horarios y tomaba asiento otra vez en su lugar, Hermione y Ron ya habían llegado.

"Harry, tenemos Pociones Avanzadas a la misma hora" dijo ella, mientras Ron devoraba una tostada y sonreía triunfal.

"Yo no tengo que pasar por eso, adiós al grasiento de ahora en adelante" dijo, alegre, "Tengo que ir a una clase diferente, para poder estar al corriente con Aritmancia".

"Te va a gustar Ron, ya lo verás" dijo Hermione mientras veía como Harry se sentaba, "Ron me dijo que conociste a la chica nueva, Harry".

"Sí, la conocí en el camino de llegada a Hogwarts, es muy amable".

"Y piensas ayudarla a adaptarse al nuevo sistema?" preguntó aún mas curiosa.

"Sí, Mione, no tienes porque preocuparte, no le diré nada que no deba saber y no preguntaré nada que yo no deba saber" dijo el con una sonrisa, mientras su atención iba de la chica frente a él, a la que estaba en la mesa de las serpientes, le decía algo a Malfoy, después, fue interrumpido por la charla que tenía al lado suyo en la que su nombre fue mencionado.

"Seamus que cosas dices, Harry no es así" le decía Dean a su compañero, "Al menos no parece".

"Yo no soy como?" preguntó Harry interesado, después de notar cómo Ron y Hermione se enfrascaban en una nueva conversación.

"Eh...no es nada Harry, sólo, conjeturas, tu sabes" decía Dean mientras Seamus sonreía en dirección al ojiverde.

"Bueno" contestó mientras notaba la sonrisa de Seamus, volteando de nuevo con sus amigos les dijo, "Chicos, creo que es hora de irme, Hermione, te veré en Pociones, Ron, nos vemos en el salón de Defensa, suerte en tu primer día" se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes, al estar parado detrás de Elizabeth ella volteó y con una sonrisa se despidió de sus compañeros, un beso en cada mejilla de Harry y un "Buenos días" fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que los dos salieran por la gran puerta y los murmullos empezaran, muchos se habían quedado callados, Malfoy estaba con su máscara de frialdad preguntándose qué demonios hacía Potter con Ademar, ah no, Ademar no, Elizabeth, Dumbledore los observaba muy minuciosamente mientras salían, el Profesor Snape rodaba los ojos, "Ese mocoso engreído" y la mitad del comedor preguntándose lo mismo, Qué hace Harry Potter con la nueva chica Slytherin?. "Y bien? Por donde empiezo?", Preguntaba Harry mientras salían del castillo por un paseo rápido alrededor del lago.

"Puedes empezar por decirme cómo justificarás que acabas de salir conmigo del Comedor" contestó ella sonriendo.

"Ah, muy simple, te conocí en el Expreso, me pareciste agradable, me ofrecí a darte un tour por el castillo y ayudarte a que te adaptes a la nueva escuela, tu accediste contenta, dejemos a un lado tu selección" dijo él ondeando la mano y después con sarcasmo, "Yo te conocí antes de llegar aquí" soltó una senda carcajada ante sus propias palabras, claro que la conocía, los demás no se podían imaginar cuanto.

"En ese caso, cumple con tus responsabilidades y dime donde tengo mi primera clase, no sé como llegar al salón de Pociones avanzadas, escuché que no será la única clase en la que estaremos juntos, hay mas?"

"Sí, bueno, está Pociones Avanzadas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que es después de Pociones dobles hoy, esas clases las tendremos todos los días, a partir de allí, varía, qué otras clases tomas?"

"Está Herbología, porque supuestamente quiero ser Sanadora, Encantamientos Avanzados, por lo mismo, Transformaciones y de relleno tomo Astronomía, es mucho mas fácil para mí. Además será más divertido, aunque no comparto las demás contigo, me mantendrás al tanto, verdad?" dijo ella.

"Claro que sí, eres mi guía" respondió guiñando un ojo. "Respecto a tu aniversario, tienes exactamente cinco días para externarlo con las personas que tu quieras, el lugar será el séptimo piso, frente al tapiz en el que los trols le están dando de garrotazos a Barnabás el chiflado y es muy seguro, así que no tienes por que preocuparte", vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que contaban con el tiempo justo para llegar a las mazmorras, "Creo que tenemos que regresar", dijo para después acelerar el paso de regreso al castillo, cinco minutos después entraban al aula de Pociones Avanzadas.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí Potter?" preguntó Malfoy en el momento en que lo vio entrar con Elizabeth, Hermione volteó a verlo, ella ya había tomado asiento con Anthony Goldstein y Susan Bones, habían estado hablando, sólo faltaban ellos dos para que el salón estuviera lleno, era otro totalmente diferente, no había tantas mesas, solo cinco, eran mas amplias, y tenían tres calderos cada una con un juego de frascos a la derecha de cada caldero era todo. Harry solo sonrió condescendientemente a Malfoy y se sentó junto a ella, justo al lado de Blaise Zabini.

"Vaya, pero si es Potter" dijo Zabini con una voz que distaba de ser sarcástica, "Hola Elizabeth" la saludó.

"Hola Blaise, supongo que no tengo que presentarlos, cierto?" dijo ella, ante la mirada desinteresada de Harry ella procedió, "Oh vamos Harry, no empieces, Blaise", dirigiéndose al otro, "Te presento a Harry, un muy buen amigo mío", Blaise lo miró con interés mientras Harry volteaba y le regalaba una sonrisa que sus ojos no expresaban, eran fríos, asintió, "Harry, te presento a Blaise, es un nuevo amigo" Harry le extendió la mano y la estrechó muy apenas.

"Mucho gusto Zabini, Liz, podrías dejarlo ya?, esa actitud amigable no va contigo" dijo al fin Harry mientras daba un vistazo a la clase, eran muy pocos, solo quince de todo el sexto grado.

"Ya, está bien, de todas formas no esperaba mas de ti" contestó ella despectiva, después volteó otra vez con Blaise, "Blaise, el viernes por la noche, Harry" le tocó el brazo para señalarlo, "Ha accedido a festejar mi aniversario así que me gustaría que fueras".

Blaise se le quedó viendo a ella y después a Potter, que sacaba de su bolsillo unos libros diminutos que después se agrandaron con el hechizo apropiado, no había notado que ninguno de los dos llevaba bolsa.

"Claro que iré, sólo si a Potter no le molesta"

"Ah, claro que no, verdad Harry?" preguntó ella, recibiendo un asentimiento, Harry no volvió la mirada.

"Y en donde...", Blaise no pudo terminar la frase, en ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió dando paso al profesor Snape que como siempre venía con su cara de pocos amigos y se situaba frente al salón, los integrantes de las cinco mesas callaron automáticamente y centraron su atención en el estoico hombre.

"Buenos días clase" en su habitual tono cortante y frío, "He de empezar diciéndoles que me encuentro con varias sorpresas, ciertas personas no me explico cómo es que llegaron a aquí" dirigiéndose a Harry únicamente, "Otros muchos de ustedes era mas que obvio que llegarían a este punto, sin embargo, les diré que en este curso, todos, escuchen bien, todos deberán probar que son dignos de estar en mi clase, no tolero equivocaciones, nunca, pero menos aquí, porque estoy tratando con personas que piensan" nueva mirada hacia Harry, mas despectiva aún, "Y que saben lo que hacen, las pociones que se elaborarán aquí, están a un nivel muy alto, y la más mínima equivocación les puede costar el curso entero, así que les recomiendo extremo cuidado en sus acciones. Para empezar el curso habrá un proyecto de investigación que les tomará alrededor de dos meses, el grupo de dividirá en equipos de tres personas", rápidamente, varias cabezas empezaron a girar, Harry permaneció mirando al maestro, toda su atención en él, "Que por supuesto, haré yo" la sonrisa que se dibujo en su cara tenia un toque malvado, mientras que la de los alumnos cambiaba a la de expectación, con un movimiento de su varita en la pizarra apareció la distribución de los equipos en las mesas, todos se quedaron donde estaban, "Tienen dos minutos para situarse como está descrito, no admito réplica", cuando nadie se movió, "Cincuenta puntos men..." todos se pararon de su lugar y se sentaron donde correspondía, Harry tomó sus libros, se sentó en la mesa señalada y los dejó caer pesadamente, sus compañeros llegaron poco después, el primero con una mueca de total disgusto, la segunda con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Los equipos quedaron así. Mesa uno, frente al profesor, Ademar Elizabeth, Malfoy Draco, y como no, Potter Harry, mesa dos al la derecha de mesa uno, Finnigan Seamus, Brocklehurst Mandy, Zabini Blaise, mesa tres, detrás de la uno, MacDougal Morag (N/A: no recuerdo donde quedó así que es Slytherin para mí), Patil Padma, Abbott Hannah, mesa cuatro a la derecha de la tres, Boot Terry, Granger Hermione, Bones Susan, mesa cinco, en medio del pasillo, Thomas Dean, Finch-Fletchey Justin, Goldstein Anthony, muchos no estaban conformes, era la mayoría, sin embargo otros estaban muy complacidos.

"Ya que están todos con sus respectivos equipos, explicaré el proceso de proyecto," se hizo el movimiento por cerca de un minuto y aparecieron pergaminos y plumas para tomar las anotaciones, "Consiste en una poción diferente por equipo, cada una con cierto grado de dificultad y todas con igual importancia, el primer avance, que se entregará la tercera clase de la próxima semana consistirá en una investigación acerca de la poción en cuestión, tendrán una clase de asesoría conmigo cada uno de los equipos, empezando por el día de mañana, con el equipo número uno. Llos demás asistirán a la biblioteca a hacer su investigación, habrá un registro, así que no se quieran pasar de listos conmigo, sabré si acuden o no, así sucesivamente, hasta acabar con las asesorías, me entregarán la investigación con las siguientes características," otro movimiento de varita y aparecieron los puntos a calificar en el primer avance, "El segundo avance será explicado conforme pase el primero y así sucesivamente" dirigió una mirada inquisidora a toda la clase, situándose nuevamente en la mesa 1, "He de recordarles que el trabajo es en equipo y que si sólo unos cuantos trabajan, también lo sabré, así que si tienen diferencias hagan favor de guardárselas porque no están en posición de negociar, entendido?", Ante el asentimiento general prosiguió, "Bien, ya que se aclararon lo parámetros iniciales, empezaremos las clases de EXTASIS ahora mismo, las instrucciones para hacer la poción están en la pizarra" movimiento de varita, "La calificación en equipo se hará desde ahora así que al final de la clase, dejarán el caldero con una etiqueta con sus nombres en el estante de la derecha y la siguiente clase normal proseguiremos con la poción, los ingredientes están en el mueble, tienen exactamente 1 hr y 30 minutos para terminar la poción hasta lo indicado en la pizarra, pueden empezar", terminó y tomó asiento en su escritorio enfrascándose en la lectura de un pergamino amarillento, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para checar el avance de cada uno de los equipos, Potter permanecía callado y levantándo la vista sólo para comprobar el procedimiento, _"Así que Potter cree que puede con mi clase, ja, ya lo veremos una pequeña evaluación oral mientras trabajan, comprobaré la concentración de cada uno_" la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Severus Snape daba miedo, pretendía poner en ridículo a alguien, era mas de obvio quién sería su primera víctima.

"Potter", el susodicho levantó la vista hasta encarar al profesor, sin decir una palabra, "Dígame señor Potter, al menos, cinco usos del polen de luparia" la sonrisa que mostraba el profesor de entera satisfacción, se disolvió en el momento en que Potter esbozó una sonrisa arrogante también.

"Señor, el polen de luparia sólo tiene dos usos principales, en la poción matalobos, sirve para neutralizar el efecto tóxico de la centinodia filigrante, la cual es como mercurio y puede ser letal para la persona que lo ingiere", la mandíbula de Hermione se hubiera despegado de donde pertenecía, muchos se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa, Malfoy seguía trabajando aunque tenía el ceño fruncido y Snape no podía articular palabra, "En cuanto al segundo uso que se le da, si se combina con sangre de unicornio y polvo del cabello de una veela, se puede obtener una sustancia Oscura y alucinógena de tal magnitud que se dice que las personas muertas a las que se les administra resucitan con otra mente, la resurreción obviamente se da por la sangre de unicornio y lo alucinógeno y cambiante, viene da la sustancia que hay en cada célula de los veelas", Harry terminó de hablar, miró a Snape fijamente a los ojos de manera desafiante y después regreso a su trabajo con una sonrisa en el rostro, cero y va uno, dijo para sí, Liz le dio un apretón de manos y Malfoy siguió como si nada, aunque estaba bastante sorprendido de que Potter supiera eso, era una pregunta capciosa de Snape, la luparia, como flor, tenía cinco usos, el polen, normalmente se usa en pociones de Magia Negra muy avanzada, y en efecto, sólo hay dos pociones que admiten su uso y Potter las acababa de nombrar como si cualquier cosa.

"Veo Potter, que por una vez en su vida ha hecho algo que vale la pena, no se acostumbre, no durará mucho" dijo Snape con frialdad mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a vigilar a los estudiantes mas de cerca, poniendo especial atención en Potter y su poción Evanescente que le estaba resultando, por el momento, como debía ser, el mocoso ese se estaba poniendo a trabajar para variar.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para que terminara la clase la voz de Snape se hizo oír, "Quiero el caldero de cada uno sobre su mesa con la etiqueta y su numero de equipo, el próximo jueves proseguiremos, si su poción está bien hecha, ese día deberá tener un color azul profundo, pueden salir", movimiento de escritorios y minutos después, la salida de varios alumnos, "Potter, quédese", escuchó que le susurró unas palabras a la chica nueva y después se sentó en su lugar, sin dejar de mirar al profesor, aquello se estaba haciendo enfadoso esperó a que saliera el último alumno, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y se dirigió al jóven "Así que Potter, se ha pasado el verano jugando con la varita y pretendiendo aprender algo, cada día pienso que Dumbledore le da mas de lo que merece" dijo esperando que el chico reaccionara, pero él no se movió, "Lo quiero en mi despacho hoy a las ocho, probaremos sus nuevas...habilidades, puede retirarse" dijo para abrir nuevamente la puerta y ver como el otro se levantaba y salía tranquilamente del aula, hoy en la noche vería qué tan cierto era lo que le había dicho Dumbledore acerca de Potter y sus "clasesitas".

Rumbo al salón de Defensa, Harry se encontró con Liz en un corredor, "Así que ése es Severus Snape" dijo ella con tono divertido, "Mi primera clase ha sido divertida, olvidaba lo que se sentía estar de nuevo en la escuela", Harry sonrió de lado mientras subían las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, sacó algo de su túnica y le dio varias vueltas en la mano, era una moneda muy singular, en una cara tenía el símbolo de una pirámide con un ojo en medio, "El ojo que ve" y en la otra tenía un símbolo chino extraño, el del poder, se lo regaló cierto italiano en un encuentro que tuvieron apenas cinco días antes, sonrió al recordarlo, el primero, y por lo visto, el único, Liz lo notó y sólo sonrió mientras entraban en el aula, estaba mas llena, pero ahora había mesas individuales y ya estaban ocupadas casi todas, había un par desocupado casi al final, se sentaron, quedando justo frente a Malfoy y Zabini, esa clase también la compartían con Slytherin, se sentaron y Harry siguió dando vueltas a la moneda, ahora lanzándola al aire con una sonrisa menos fría en sus ojos, el profesor entró, llevaba una túnica gris oscuro y el cabello recogido en una coleta, se situó frente a la clase y fijó su mirada en la sonriente muchacha del fondo, los ojos azules se encontraron con los pardos y mantuvieron una conversación muda, Harry lo notó, dejó de lanzar su moneda, observó al profesor con detenimiento, se veía menos cansado que el día anterior, pero su figura imponía, era alto, su espalda ancha sobresalía un poco y las facciones firmes y un poco finas se dibujaban de una forma natural y bella, tenía la piel ligeramente morena y sus ojos no expresaban nada, justo como los de Liz.

"Buenos días a todos", dijo con un acento francés que podría ir a juego con el de Liz, sin embargo, había algo también de un acento balcánico diferente, era extraño, pero su voz sonó firme y segura por todo el salón, "Como todos saben, me llamo Benjamín Rippley, vengo de Rumania y he trabajado para el Ministerio de Magia francés por mas de ocho años y soy lo que aquí llamarían auror, he de aclarar que en Francia, hay diferentes tipos de aurores, y aunque todos tenemos un objetivo en común que es combatir a las fuerzas malignas, habemos personas que tenemos una cierta...especialidad, hay algunos que se dedican únicamente a combatir a criaturas peligrosas, otros que se dedican a combatir a brujas y magos, y están los que, como su servidor, se dedican a una de las áreas de las Artes Oscuras mas complicada y riesgosa, la caza de vampiros" Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil casi se caen de la silla de la impresión y ahogaron un grito al escucharlo, Dean Thomas se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, todo el mundo sabía de su fascinación por los vampiros, Hermione se quedó muda y Ron no cabía en sí de desconcierto, incluso los Slytherin se mostraron interesados, mientras que el profesor fijaba su mirada por unos segundos nuevamente en la chica del fondo "No hay porque alarmarse, no es malo, y no hay nada de malo en ello, solo que pensé que sería prudente que supieran un poco de la persona que los enseñará a defenderse antes que nada, en fin, repasemos la lista", Pasó la lista apenas deteniéndose en el nombre de Harry solo para mirarlo como lo había hecho con los demás y éste se sintió de pronto aliviado de que no fuera ni vanidoso, ni egocéntrico ni un paranoico como todos los profesores anteriores, "El profesor Remus Lupin se presentará a trabajar desde mañana y para entonces hemos planeado una pequeña prueba de sus habilidades y lecciones aprendidas durante los cursos pasados", Neville tembló, si algo tenía él, era muy poca memoria para nada, "No se asusten, será práctico, haremos una pequeña simulación de duelos y mediremos qué tanto se han preparado en el pasado", en ese momento, los miembros que había allí de la ED voltearon a ver discretamente a Harry, claro que ellos sabrían algo.

"Esta bien, ya que hemos aclarado eso, me gustaría empezar con la clase, por favor, abran sus libros en la página 12 y hagan un resumen de no mas de 10 cm de largo, después pasaremos al estudio de las maldiciones allí mencionadas". Dejó que todos sacaran sus materiales y empezó a dar un pequeño paseo por entre los escritorios, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para corregir algunos errores y rectificar los datos.

Pronto, mas de la mitad de la clase había terminado, en esa mitad no se podía incluir a Hermione que tenía un serio problema, cómo iba a hacer un resumen de 10 cm si todo lo que había allí era importante?, el profesor esperó otros cinco minutos, después hicieron la recopilación general del tema visto y practicaron, comprobando la habilidad que muchos tenían para repeler la maldición en cuestión, esta maldición consistía en cegar al oponente de manera que su vista no fuera recuperada hasta que la persona que la infringía la retiraba o alguien mas, la contramaldición también estaba hecha.

"Solaris Ocularum!!" Gritó el profesor, rápidamente Harry la desvió cono un "Difindo solem", había muchos que quedaban ciegos, como en el caso de Neville, pero rápidamente eran curados, otros como Dean, Parvati y Millicent, tenían una leve quemadura producida por el impacto de la maldición desviada. Para el final de la clase, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Elizabeth, Harry y Nott, eran los únicos que la habían esquivado mas de tres veces seguidas.

"Bien, eso es todo por hoy, mañana empezaremos las pruebas, vengan preparados, pueden irse" dijo el profesor, "Ah, señorita Ademar, haga el favor de quedarse, quisiera decirle algo", Elizabeth hico una mueca que solo percibió Harry y se quedó sentada en su lugar, Harry salió y se quedó cerca del aula a esperarla.

"Te has convertido en el guardaespaldas de Ademar Potter?" dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas, mientras Harry miraba por una de las ventanas del corredor, Harry volteó.

"Tal vez, en cualquiera de los casos no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy" respondió fríamente.

"No sé a qué estas jugando Potter, pero te advierto que no te va a resultar, le puedes dar a la escuela entera la impresión de que has cambiado y todo eso, incluso relacionarte con Ademar, pero a mí no me engañas, sigues siendo el mismo perdedor que eras hace tres meses", dijo Draco resuelto.

"Pues poco me importa tu opinión Malfoy, no la estoy pidiendo, no me importa si te parece o no que Liz sea mi amiga y obviamente, no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, así que puedes estar tranquilo, para mí tu sigues siendo el mismo hijito de mortífago preso que eras hace tres meses" le dio una mirada socarrona y la sostuvo desafiante mientras el otro le daba una de desprecio y furia, en ese momento Liz salía del aula.

"Pero que está pasando aquí?" preguntó ella, "Harry?" lo vió a él, que seguía en la guerra de miradas con Malfoy, "Draco?", volteó con él, "Oh vamos ustedes dos, es principio de curso, y trabajaremos juntos durante casi dos meses, creo que es hora de que digan alto al fuego, no estoy pidiendo que se conviertan en los grandes amigos, eso es hipócrita y estúpido " los dos voltearon al escuchar las últimas palabras, "Pero al menos hagan el intento, no estoy dispuesta a tolerar ni uno solo de sus arranques, me escucharon?" dijo ella en tono serio y frío, justo el que Harry conocía, asintieron de mala gana, "Que bien, ahora, no espero que se den la mano y la estrechen cordialmente, Merlín sabe que sería una gran mentira, sólo...basta, como muestra de mi conformidad ante tal hecho, Draco" volteó completamente hacia él, "El viernes por la noche, celebraré mi aniversario y quisiera que me acompañaras, a Harry no le importará, verdad?" se dirigió al otro que dio un bufido.

"Si me importara, harías algo?" preguntó el ojiverde.

"No, claro que no, bueno, como te decía, el viernes en la noche, en el séptimo piso, en el pasillo de... quién?" volteó otra vez con Harry, éste rodó los ojos.

"Frente al tapiz en el que los trols le están dando de garrotazos a Barnabás el chiflado" dijo con desgana, Malfoy se quedó serio.

"Supones hacer una fiesta en el séptimo piso Potter?, sin que nadie se entere? Y el viernes por la noche, vaya, eso tengo que verlo, claro que estaré allí" dijo al fin.

"Que bien, ah, díselo a Blaise, él también querrá venir. Nos vamos Harry?" dijo tomándolo del brazo. "Adiós Draco".

"Pensé que nunca nos iríamos, sabes que eres una manipuladora, verdad?" preguntó Harry mientras se iban, "Aunque supongo que yo me lo busqué, bueno, vamos a comer, tengo Herbología después del almuerzo y aún no entiendo porqué, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff respectivamente".

La tarde pasó normal para Harry, la profesora Grubbly-Plank dio la clase por Hagrid, que había salido de momento y regresaría hasta dentro de un mes, obviamente no les dijo porqué, así que rápidamente llegó la hora de la cena y Harry tuvo que proceder con sus nuevas obligaciones de capitán, aunque ahora sólo contaba con Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie y Alicia habían salido el curso anterior y contaban con los que habían sido sustitutos de Fred y George, entonces solo les faltaban cazadores, lo que hizo fue un anuncio de las pruebas para cazadores el viernes a las cinco y lo pegó en el tablero de la sala común, justo después de la cena, se apresuró porque tenía justamente cinco minutos para llegar con Snape. Bajó corriendo las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras y patinó un poco al frenarse ante la puerta del despacho del profesor, golpeó dos veces antes de recibir un frío "Adelante".

"Buenas noches, señor" dijo Harry al profesor que se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con el pensadero de Dumbledore, le dirigió una mirada gélida y se puso de pie, varita en mano.

"Bien Potter, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, probemos" se quedó justo como antes, de un lado del escritorio y Harry del otro, también Harry empuñó su varita y antes de cerrar los ojos, sonrió, ya vería Snape.

"Uno, dos, tres, _Legeremens_!".

Lo que ambos vieron fue un salón lleno de gente y luces de colores, música, la gente bailaba y frente a ellos, un joven, alto, cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados, bailaba, y sonreía, el joven se acercaba, cerraba los ojos...el cuarto cambiaba, ya no era un salón, ya no había tanta gente, el mismo joven, seguía bailando a la luz de las velas, se quitaba la camisa, sonreía de manera inocente, otro botón más...Nada, Harry parado en el medio de un cuarto blanco recitando las tablas de multiplicar, Harry sonriendo, de las tablas se pasaba al abecedario, de repente, el profesor empezó a retroceder, _era un salón oscuro, había gente con capuchas formando un círculo, en el medio, había un joven de no mas de 17 años y cabellos oscuros arrodillado ante un hombre, era un hombre extraño, ojos rojos, piel blanca y de repente..._

, de repente, el profesor empezó a retroceder, 

Harry se encontró frente al profesor Snape, éste estaba sentado en su silla, detrás del escritorio, respiraba agitadamente y miraba de manera furiosa a Harry, se tocaba el antebrazo izquierdo, donde Harry sabía que tenía la marca...

"Que demonios fue eso Potter?!?!" Preguntó enojado.

"Qué cosa?" dijo Harry, aunque sabía perfectamente bien a qué se refería, primero sus recuerdos, su burla y luego él mismo incursionando en los pensamientos del profesor.

"Quién era ese joven?" preguntó ya mas calmado.

"Un amigo" respondió como si nada.

"Un amigo Potter?, Con ese tipo de gente te relacionas?".

"Con todo respeto señor, eso no es de su incumbencia, creo que le he demostrado que aprendí Oclumencia, era eso lo que usted quería saber, no es verdad?, Señor?.

"Como sea Potter, un último intento, no me lo has demostrado correctamente, aún así me has dejado entrar", Dijo fríamente.

"Como usted quiera señor" respondió Harry.

"Preparado, uno, dos, tres... _Legeremens_!", pero nada pasó, Harry apenas sintió el hechizo, mantuvo su vista fija en el profesor y esta vez ninguno de los dos vio nada, en efecto, la Oclumencia ya no era un problema. "Vaya Potter, hasta que aprendes a hacer algo, en verdad admiro a la persona que pudo hacer que eso que tienes en la cabeza funcione, sigue practicando, puedes irte" justo cuando Harry giraba el pomo de la puerta, se escuchó la voz del profesor por última vez, "Si le dices a alguien lo que has visto, puedo asegurarte que será lo último que hagas, Potter", Harry solo asintió antes de salir, cero y van dos, ese Snape se podía callar su grasienta boca, esto apenas empezaba.

Mientras iba camino a su sala común, Harry pensó en todo lo que le habia pasado en ese ía, para ser el primero no estaba nada mal, sonrió, sacó nuevamente la moneda y la lanzó al aire, esos ojos almendrados color miel, como los extrañaba, esa boca, ese cuerpo, alcanzó la moneda y sonrió una vez mas.

"Alexandrei" fue todo lo que dijo, antes de doblar por el corredor, y perderse rumbo a la torre.

!"#$&/()?)(/&$#"!"#$&/()?¡¡?)(/&$#"!!"#$&/()?¡¡?)(/&$#"!

Gracias por leer.

A través de mis sueños

Puedo escapar a mi mundo

Un mundo de felicidad

Un mundo donde tu estas cerca

Un mundo donde no existe el tiempo

Porque tu estas junto a mí.

Primero que nada, Felicidades a todos, por la Navidad, y por este 2005 que empieza.

Ahora sí viene lo bueno, mi computadora se infectó hace un par de semanas con un virus muy raro y el técnico la reparo hasta que le pegó la gana, y la semana pasada me enfermé muy grueso de gripe y fiebre :S, ya se me había hecho tarde, me enfermo así, al menos dos veces al año y yo pensé que ya me había salvado, estuve toda la semana en cama y sin poder salir de mi cuarto, :S extrañé a mi hermanito como loca (recordemos que soy la nana), y el año nuevo lo pasé estornudando en casa de mi abuela, de verdad que manera de recibir el año. Espero no haber causado enojos ni nada parecido, en especial contigo **selene2000, **sé que te prometí un capítulo nuevo y no sabes como me apenó tener que dejarlo así, acabo de leer tu correo y me sentí muy mal, te prometí que lo subiría y ps la verdad no pude, comprende... porfavor, de ahora en adelante todos los caps son dedicados a ti. En cuanto a la traducción, bueno, no sé si habrás notado que tmb se paró, pero esq la computadora está un poco vieja y sobrecargada con los trabajos de la escuela, lo bueno es que lo tenía todo respaldado, si no..., no te imagines.

Bueno, pues el comercialote, estoy subiendo en slasheaven una traducción que se llama "Muy lejos" y que también es un H/D, y estoy subiendo también un nuevo fic, aquí y en Slasheaven que se llama "Dulce Diciembre", ví la película de "Dulce Noviembre" durante mi convalescencia y pues me inspiré, es como una adaptación de la película con los personajes de JKRowling y todo eso, es mas rosa y pues espero y los lean.

En el siguiente cap, pongo la fiesta y las pruebas de DCAO, no los pusé aquí porque se hacía demasiado extenso y ps no tiene caso ah ojalá les haya gustado el cap, porfavor, no me manden a la goma, sigan leyendo, actualizaré como es debido.

Mil gracias a, **Liuny**, **Amor Mart**, **nayita**, **nenrel**, **futhark**, **yandros**, **mirug** y a **kat basted** por su apoyo y sus reviews, en especial a **selene1981** por aguantarme y espero y no esté muy enojada, estoy terminando de traducir el sig cap de Muy Lejos p que también lo leas y otra vez, mil disculpas.

Sus reviews son mi paga, aunque en estos casos, los jitomatazos y howlers quedan aceptados y justificados. :S

Amyleemalfoy


	6. Duelos

Resumen: Harry está otra vez en casa de sus tíos, después de su 5to año, se encuentra deprimido y sólo, no se imagina que estas vacaciones obtendrá algo mas que poder y un nuevo Harry regresará a Hogwarts. Slash H&D!

Advertencia: Esta historia será slash, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta este género ya puedes salir, no quiero reclamaciones.

Rating: PG-13 aunque después suba.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, excepto sacar las locas ideas que se forman en mi cabeza. El único personaje que es mío enteramente es el que de seguro ya conocen si han llegado hasta este punto de la historia y el nuevo profesor.

Antes de empezar, un par de aclaraciones, ya que si lo pongo en la historia se va a hacer muy tedioso y no quiero extenderme en eso, estamos de acuerdo en que Harry no iba a regresar virgen después de el verano?..., si tu respuesta es afirmativa, prosigamos, bueno, si va a ser un H/D, ambos deben tener experiencia, porque no me gustan los fics donde Draco es el típico niño malo que todo lo sabe, y Harry es "la damisela en desgracia", no me gustan porque no son las personalidades reales de los dos, pero respeto a quienes los hacen. Bueno, ps todos nos podemos imaginar que Draco, en efecto, ha tenido encuentros con chicos, bueno, ps Harry también, Alexandrei fue su primer pareja chico y su primer relación sexual con una persona del mismo sexo, en resumidas cuentas, Alexandrei es amigo de Liz (no vampiro, mago), Harry lo conoció en un club antes de entrar a Hogwarts y fue seducido por este chico italiano, Harry no está enamorado de Alexandrei, son amigos con derechos, como con Liz, eso solo es como una referencia, para que sepamos a qué atenernos en cuanto a Harry y no pensemos de él como una persona inexperta. Tal vez aparezca mas adelante en la historia, aún no sé, pero se me hizo indispensable poner a alguien antes que a Draco, si, sí va a ser un H/D y en este cap. se ve una mas interacción y tal vez puedan ver mas de el papel que juega Liz en todo esto. A leer!

****

In The Shadows

Capítulo 6. Duelos

Mientras iba camino a su sala común, Harry pensó en todo lo que le había pasado en ese día, para ser el primero no estaba nada mal, sonrió, sacó nuevamente la moneda y la lanzó al aire, esos ojos almendrados color miel, como los extrañaba, esa boca, ese cuerpo, alcanzó la moneda y sonrió una vez mas.

"Alexandrei" fue todo lo que dijo, antes de doblar por el corredor, y perderse rumbo a la torre.

?)(/&$#"!°

La mañana siguiente, fue un tanto ajetreada, después de una asesoría terrible con Snape, Harry quedó harto, el tipo había hecho todo lo posible por ridiculizarlo y Malfoy estaba en su típico humor arrogante y déspota, Liz no había ayudado mucho, se la había pasado tratando de hacerlos entablar una conversación, lo cual solo conseguía mas palabras mordaces por parte de los dos y jaqueca para Harry. Ahora estaban de camino al aula de DCAO y para colmo, iban los tres juntos, los demás ya debían estar en el aula y solo ellos habían tenido que bajar a las mazmorras para empezar con su proyecto, caminaba Harry a la derecha, Liz en medio y Draco a la izquierda de la chica, estaban a unos cuantos pasillos del aula. Llegaron pronto y se dieron cuenta de que ya los esperaban, rápidamente tomaron sus lugares, esta vez, el profesor Lupin estaba sentado al escritorio, el profesor Rippley llegó poco después que Harry.

"Buenos días" dijo el profesor Lupin con su voz ligeramente ronca, era mas que obvio que todavía no se sentía muy bien, "Me llamo Remus Lupin y seré el profesor adjunto de DCAO, como les habrán explicado ayer, hoy haremos las pruebas, para saber en que tipo de defensa y encantamientos nos debemos especializar a la hora de clase, queremos medir sus conocimientos, formen una línea al fondo del aula", todos se movieron, algunos nerviosos, otros expectantes, los pupitres desaparecieron con un movimiento de la varita de Lupin, dejando ver que el aula era mas espaciosa de lo que parecía, mientras, el profesor Rippley hacía aparecer una tarima justo en medio del salón, todos se acercaron con cierta cortesía, "Bien, creo que todos aquí saben cómo llevar a cabo un duelo, alguien lo podría decir en voz alta para sus compañeros?" preguntó Lupin cuando estuvo en medio de la tarima, inmediatamente la mano de Hermione se levantó, por poco y se llevaba la mano de Ron con ella, "Por favor señorita Granger" concedió Lupin.

"Los duelos se han llevado a cabo desde los mas antiguos tiempos, usualmente, una persona reta a otra y estos deben acudir a cierto lugar en cierta hora para llevar a cabo el duelo, un duelo bien llevado a cabo y siguiendo la mayoría de los parámetros es la expresión de mas alta educación y etiqueta que hay entre magos, termina cuando uno de los dos magos se rinde o muere" dijo ella, como siempre dando la impresión de haberse tragado el libro.

"En efecto señorita Granger, diez puntos para Gryffindor", concedió el profesor Lupin, el profesor Rippley estaba al final de la tarima, muy atento a todo lo que se decía, "Bien, ahora les haremos una pequeña demostración para que se den una idea general", en ese momento sacó su varita y el profesor Rippley se adelantó, el también sacó la varita, "Profesor, si me ayuda con las instrucciones, estoy seguro de que será mejor con dos instructores..." dijo Lupin amable.

"Por supuesto", esperó a estar justo en medio de la tarima y frente a Lupin, entonces el silencio se hizo total, "Se acostumbra la posición usual de duelo, varitas fuera" un movimiento rápido y ambas varitas estaban rígidas en la mano derecha de cada uno, "La presentan a su contrincante" ambas varitas frente al rostro de su dueño, los dos se miraban a los ojos, "Varitas fuera nuevamente" de nuevo las manos rígidas a cada lado, "Y se dan diez pasos, contando después del décimo hasta tres" dieron la vuelta y caminaron lentamente los diez pasos en sentido contrario, al momento, todos los alumnos se hicieron hacia delante, sería interesante. De repente, hechizos y maldiciones salieron de ambas varitas y algunos apenas se daban cuenta, rayos de diferentes colores se cruzaban y tan rápido como empezó, terminó, habían sido cinco minutos intensos hasta que el profesor Rippley esquivó por nada una maldición muy bien dirigida y saltó de la plataforma, los alumnos estaban analizando las maldiciones y contramaldiciones, en efecto, no era fácil y mucho menos algo rápido de entender, muchos incluso lucían algo decepcionados, distaban bastante de tener la capacidad de sus maestros. Neville empezó a ponerse nervioso.

"Bien, ahora quiero que todos formen nuevamente la fila", dijo Lupin aún recuperando el aliento y una vez que estuvieron todos formados prosiguió, dedicando a cada uno una atenta mirada, "Bien, ahora quiero que den un paso adelante aquellos que se hayan enfrentado a un duelo real en algún momento de su vida", el silencio se hizo tenso, hasta que se rompió por el paso decidido que Harry dio al frente, seguido de Elizabeth, Draco, Blaise, Nott y Seamus, los demás, incluidos los miembros de la ED no sentían que lo que habían enfrentado fuera un duelo apropiado.

"Excelente" dijo el profesor Rippley con una media sonrisa, "Bien, empezaremos con sus compañeros, ellos nos mostraran lo que han aprendido en sus duelos, empezaremos con el señor Finnigan y el señor Nott, por favor, suban a la tarima" ambos chicos lo hicieron un poco cohibidos, eran un Gryffindor y un Slytherin enfrentándose, aparentemente cada pareja haría una demostración diferente, "Jóvenes, de frente justo en medio de la tarima por favor" ordenó el profesor Rippley, en ese momento la decisión llegó a los contrincantes, ambos caminaron seguros hacia el centro y al momento de pararse justo frente a frente podía sentirse el aire denso que los rodeaba.

"Bien jóvenes, yo contaré" dijo Lupin con voz apasible, "Presenten sus varitas", movimiento rápido de los dos brazos, ambas varitas al frente, "Saluden" las varitas abajo y una inclinación de cabeza casi inexistente, "Bien, contaré hasta diez, debo recordarles que sólo pueden utilizar hechizos que hayan aprendido aquí en la escuela" lo dijo con especial cautela hacia Nott, "Uno, dos, tres..." se alejaban de espaldas, "Cuatro, cinco, seis...", muchos se acercaron a la tarima para captar mejor, "Siete, ocho, nueve..."

"_Tarantallegra!_" gritó Nott a viva voz.

"_Protego!_" respondió Seamus justo a tiempo, el hechizo rebotó en una de las paredes y se desvaneció, siguieron enfrentándose hasta que Seamus cayó víctima de un potente '_Expeliarmus_' lanzado por Nott, fue a parar justo a los pies de Harry quien le sonrió y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo, Seamus se sonrojó.

"Como habrán notado, en los duelos muchas veces no se siguen las reglas tal y como son, siempre habrá alguien que se quiera pasar de listo y lo que nosotros debemos hacer es estar siempre alertas y un paso delante de nuestro rival, es aprovecharnos de las ventajas que nos son concedidas tales como el oído y la capacidad de atención que ponemos" dijo Lupin serio.

"Recuerden que nadie les pedirá permiso para atacarlos, solo lo harán y ustedes deben defenderse porque nadie mas lo hará" terminó el profesor Rippley.

"Señorita Ademar, señor Zabini, hagan el favor" dijo Lupin ya cambiando de tema, al instante muchos murmullos se desataron por toda el aula, eso solo significaba que... Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy terminarían con las demostraciones, al subir Elizabeth por un lado y Blaise por otro en la tarima, la tensión aumentó, era la anticipación de que algo se aproximaba, algo grande.

Siguieron el mismo procedimiento, estaban frente a frente, ya sostenían las varitas justo frente a su cara, entonces se escuchó la voz fría de Ademar que de repente tenía los ojos en un extraño color violeta, un poco mas oscuro que el azul común, "Blaise, no te reprimas, te aseguro que yo no tendré reservas" guiñó un ojo, a Blaise le cayó algo de sorpresa, se había pasado la noche platicando con la joven, de muchas cosas, como la vida de Blaise siempre alejado de sus padres, y la de Ademar siempre en la opulencia y el lujo, con unos padres que la protegían demasiado, Blaise notó en ese momento el porque la chica había quedado en su casa, la determinación y la seguridad irradiaban de ella de una manera sorprendente, estaba bien, si ella no tendría piedad, él tampoco.

"Señorita Ademar, recuerde lo que comentamos ayer" dijo Rippley en voz baja mientras pasaba junto a la chica, ella asintió.

"Bien, de nuevo, la cuenta empieza, uno, dos, tres..." Elizabeth caminó con paso seguro hacia el lado opuesto de Blaise, al final de la tarima estaba Harry, ella le sonrió como diciendo 'Está muerto', él le respondió, "Cuatro, cinco, seis..." Draco estaba separado de Harry por dos personas y en ese momento notó la sonrisa de Ademar, las cosas no iban a salir bien, se quedó observando a Potter, tan impasible, tan neutro, con una máscara que no revelaba nada y que pedía a gritos ser retirada, inmediatamente después Potter captó su mirada y por un segundo, ambos conectaron, Draco la desvió rápido, "Nueve, diez...", todos esperaban un ataque de Blaise, era bien sabido que él no se tocaría el corazón para eso, era un simple demostración supervisada de todas formas, lo que no se esperaban fue la voz gélida que gritó, "_Solarum deliria_!".

Blaise recibió el impacto justo en el pecho, al momento, quedó cegado, no veía nada, y todo le pareció girar, después, se imaginó cayendo de un precipicio, nadie lo ayudaba, justo cuando iba a tocar fondo, la tarima volvió a tomar forma frente a sus ojos, Elizabeth estaba parada frente a él, y se percató de que estaba sentado en la tarima, un sudor frío lo recorría y al momento gritó, "_Stupefy!_" pero ella lo evitó y contraatacó y su voz resonó de nuevo en el salón "_Expelliarmus!_", la varita de Blaise voló hasta su mano y ella sonrió, se la entregó al profesor Rippley, quien un poco azorado, la tomó. Blaise bajó de la tarima y fue por su varita, estaba lívido, nadie lo había visto tan enfadado, llegó y se paró justo al lado de Draco, entonces, Elizabeth se acercó a él y en su oído le dijo, "Te dije que no sería cortés, no te preocupes, lo compensaré" y se fue a parar de nuevo junto a Potter que sonreía de lado, todos olvidaron de inmediato el incidente cuando el profesor Lupin volvió a subir a la tarima.

"Jóvenes, esa demostración ha dejado ver algo algo, alguien me puede decir que?" preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Exceso de confianza" dijo Harry serio y sin despegar los ojos de Blaise, quien le respondía con una mirada tan indescifrable como la de él mismo.

"En efecto señor Potter, el señor Zabini se ha confiado demasiado y la señorita Ademar ha sabido aprovecharlo, nunca se confíen en un duelo, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, nada, absolutamente nada, es lo que parece" respondió Lupin, "Bien, la última pareja, porfavor", todo el mundo se hizo hacia delante con una expectación no disimulada, era un duelo entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, los que habían visto el enfrentamiento cuatro años antes, en el club de duelo, tenían una vaga idea de lo que podía pasar, pero esto era diferente, por eso mismo, habían pasado cuatro años, los dos eran mayores y Potter había enviado al padre de Malfoy a Azkaban, todo se resumía a un odio acrecentado que culminaría con ese duelo, y si no terminaba, muchos estaban seguros que ambos jóvenes lo terminarían después, cuando subieron a la tarima, la tensión bien se habría cortado con unas tijeras, hasta los profesores los miraban cautelosos, y de repente no pareció una buena idea que se enfrentaran a duelo los enemigos jurados de Gryffindor y Slytherin que tenían una enemistad tan similar a la de Snape y Potter hace mas de veinte años, se pararon uno frente a otro y ninguno dijo nada, verde y plata estaban en un duelo constante, queriendo saber todo del otro, deseando poder dañar, que el otro se doblegara, y aún así, Draco estaba tratando de saber, desde cuando los ojos de Potter tenían un verde tan Slytherin, y recordó lo que Ademar le dijo 'Harry ha cambiado', y de repente la pareció que solo estaban ellos dos, los dos solos en un salón, a punto de enfrentarse y el salón le pareció pequeño, muy pequeño, para todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, furia, enojo, coraje, envidia, celos, resentimiento, nadie rechazaba a un Malfoy y se quedaba tan tranquilo.

"Jóvenes, están listos," preguntó Rippley, ambos asintieron, sin dejar de mirarse directo a los ojos, no había diferencia alguna en su estatura y aún así, los dos parecieron mas altos, mayores, diferentes, y dentro de esa diferencia, la belleza sobresalía, no se podía negar que eran apuestos, la belleza hechizante de un Malfoy, los ojos tormentosos y el porte orgulloso lo distinguían, la belleza dominante de Potter, de alguien que está seguro de sí, los ojos verdes demostrando que estaba dispuesto a pelear.

"Deberías estar asustado Potter, mi padre aún no sale de Azkaban y eso me enoja" dijo Draco al fin.

"Sí, bueno, que lástima, pero me tiene sin cuidado" respondió Harry, frío, "Tú deberías tener cuidado conmigo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz".

"Presenten sus varitas", ambas varitas frente a cada uno, "Saluden", al momento de inclinar la cabeza, la sonrisa arrogante de Draco se hizo presente y fue correspondida con la de Harry, lo último que vió Draco al voltear fue el guiño que Harry le dedicó, eso no era un buen augurio, ahora Harry estaba de frente a Ademar y su sonrisa creció, el alumno se enfrentaría por primera vez con alguien que no era ella, ambos sonrieron, "Uno, dos, tres.." Draco notó como las miradas de todos los presentes estaban fijas en él y en Potter, "Cuatro, cinco, seis..." Harry sonrió mas al ver el orgullo en ojos de Ademar, ya sabría Malfoy a lo que se enfrentaba, "Siete, ocho, nueve.."

"_Impervio magnentum_!", esa era la voz de Harry, que se escuchó casi al mismo tiempo que la de Malfoy.

"_Aurae expellium_!" gritó Malfoy, los efectos de los hechizos se hicieron ver, ambos los habían esquivado, el de Harry envió un chorro de líquido plateado hacia Malfoy, cuando se estrelló por fin en una de las pancartas de la pared ésta se endureció hasta quedar como una lámina de plata, el hechizo de Malfoy fue un escudo de un humo dorado que cegaba, parecía sólido, pero era lo que impidió que el hechizo de Potter lo golpeara.

"_Laedere_!" en ese momento, un rasguño apareció en la mejilla izquierda de Potter, al momento, la tocó, una gota de sangre en su dedo fue lo que le dijo que había sido herido, vió con desprecio el dedo y una mirada peligrosa fue lo único que pudo advertir a Malfoy.

"_Oidnecni polar_!", parecía que avanzaba en cámara lenta, una flama roja salió de la varita de Potter y Malfoy fue traspasado por una llama helada, se pudo ver el vaho de su respiración y la manera en que le afectó el hechizo de incendio congelado, se recuperó rápido.

"_Legilimens_!" gritó Draco, sabía por su padre, que le informó antes del final su último curso, algo acerca de Potter y las incursiones de Lord a su cabeza, claro que sabía que Potter estaba sufriendo esos sueños, y quién mejor que él para fastidiarle, lo que no se esperaba es que su hechizo fuera repetido por Potter quien gritó antes de ser impactado "_Legilimens_!" y después todo fue negro.

Por alguna extraña razón, Harry sintió como su mente estaba siendo incursionada y al mismo tiempo se metía en la de Malfoy, miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, _Draco de cinco años sentado en el escritorio de su padre leyendo con el mago mayor. Harry en el árbol y 'Ripper' tratando de subir y morderlo. Draco en su primer vuelo de escoba, no tendría mas de diez años. Harry sentado en su cama viendo el albúm de sus padres_, las imágenes se hicieron mas oscuras_. Draco en un salón grande frente a frente con su padre, Draco no se veía muy diferente a como lucía en tercer año. Harry en la prueba del torneo de los tres magos, con los dragones_, y de repente ambos cayeron de rodillas y gritando deseperados, los hechizos ya no se podían romper, cada uno estaba en las memorias del otro, y a la vez evocando los peores recuerdo de sus vidas, _Draco en una habitación oscura, su tía Bellatrix estaba con él, y a su lado Lord Voldemort, ambos sonreían. Harry estaba otra vez en el cementerio, el 'Cruciatus' de Voldemort era insoportable, los mortífagos alrededor riendo. Draco veía como su madre era atacada por dos mortífagos, la mujer apenas se podía defender. Harry en el departamento de misterios, Sirius cayendo detrás del velo, su sonrisa aun sin borrarse del todo, sus ojos sorprendidos_, y de repente, todo acabó. "_Finite Incantatem_!".

Los jóvenes salieron de su estupor, respiraban de manera agitada y aún se tomaban de la varita fuertemente, aunque estaban de rodillas y con los ojos cerrados, pudieron sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos, su respiración se empezó a tranquilizar y se pusieron de pie, estaban en lados opuestos de la tarima y por lo que se podía distinguir, nada había cambiado, solo que ahora el profesor Lupin los miraba desde el centro, primero a uno y luego a otro, con una cara de estupefacción digna de hacer retrato, los demás los observaban cautelosos, de repente, Ademar subió a la tarima y se paró frente a Harry.

"Harry? Estas bien?" dijo ella, y su voz resonó por el salón, nadie decía nada, "Harry?"

"Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, es solo que..., olvídalo, lo hablamos después", mientras tanto, Blaise y Pansy estaban ya de pie al lado de Draco, él no decía nada, sólo veía a Potter del otro lado, hablando con Ademar.

"Draco, que demonios ha pasado?" preguntó Blaise enfadado y preocupado, al momento en que los dos jóvenes se enfrentaban, al caer de rodillas, los dos gritaban como si les taladraran la cabeza y ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar, ahora estaban en silencio, intercambiando miradas, sopesando lo que ambos habían visto, y lo que habían recordado. En ese momento, la clase terminó y todos parecieron reaccionar.

"Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy, proseguiremos mañana y haremos las pruebas ahora con todos, pueden retirarse. Señor Malfoy, Harry, podrían quedarse un momento?" dijo Lupin mas sereno. Recibió un asentimiento de parte de los dos y todos los demás se fueron, Hermione y Ron se quedaron fuera del aula, también Liz, Blaise y Pansy decidieron que hablarían con Draco en la clase siguiente.

"Alguno de los dos me puede decir qué paso aquí?", preguntó Lupin muy serio, ninguno hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente se quedaron allí, intercambiaron miradas pero nada mas, el ambiente se sentía tenso. Harry por un lado, no sabía que demonios había sido todo eso, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie podía irrumpir en su mente, porqué entonces Malfoy lo hacía? Y qué era todo eso que pudo ver, realmente Malfoy se entrevistó con el Dark Lord, qué era todo eso de su madre, había sido real, no lo sabía, pero la confusión estaba latente en su rostro. Malfoy no se encontraba muy diferente, su padre le había enseñado bastante bien el arte de la 'Legilimencia' y por supuesto la oclumancia, no entendía porqué Potter pudo penetrar en su mente, y la razón por la que había visto ambas cosas, recuerdos propios y de Potter en su cabeza, eso no se lo esperaba.

"Profesor, creo que ha habido una pequeña confusión, y ninguno de los dos puede explicarlo" dijo Harry al fin, su voz no expresaba nada, sin embargo, en sus ojos se veía claramente la duda y la confusión con respecto a lo que había experimentado.

"Bien, si no hay nada mas que decir o eso es lo único que saben por ahora, sólo me queda agregar que los jefes de sus casas tendrán conocimiento de esto, no lo puedo dejar pasar y espero que ambos comprendan" dijo Remus muy serio, después de recibir un asentimiento por parte de ambos dijo, "Está bien, pueden retirarse", ambos chicos salieron.

"Qué quieres demostrar Potter?" preguntó Malfoy en un tono amenazante mientras salían.

"Nada Malfoy, qué quieres probar tu?" dijo Harry en una voz baja y retadora que solo pudo distinguir Malfoy, para después alejarse del rubio y caminar directo a donde estaban sus amigos, quienes preocupados le preguntaron qué había pasado.

Draco pocas veces estaba descolocado, esa era una de las pocas, nuevamente Potter parecía ser un enigma, y hasta ahora, el enigma se hacía mas extraño, y a la vez, más invitador. Tenía que averiguar qué demonios le pasaba a Potter.

°!"#$&/()?)(/&$#"!°

Para el viernes a la hora del almuerzo, más de la mitad de los alumnos de sexto y séptimo sabían que habría una fiesta en el séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado, la voz se había corrido como pólvora, ahora todo el mundo quería ir, y muy pocos sabían cómo, aún así, se presagiaba una fiesta como pocas, Liz estaba complacida, era justo lo que Harry necesitaba, cada día de la semana que acababa de transcurrir se lo había pasado bastante fastidiado, convivir con Draco Malfoy había sido algo casi imposible, estar en la biblioteca con ellos dos horas en el mismo lugar fue algo que distaba de ser agradable, se la pasaron en silencio, sin decir nada, prácticamente ella había dirigido el trabajo, ellos solo hablaban para decir, 'Liz, dile a mi compañero que esto es lo que sigue' o 'Liz, dile al estúpido de Potter que cierre su boca', honestamente, estar con un par de niños de cinco años, habría resultado mas tolerable, por eso le entusiasmaba el hecho de que la fiesta fuera esa noche, porque sería el momento de liberación, y ella sabía que Harry lo necesitaba, sonrió para sus adentros mientras revolvía su comida un poco mas, el almuerzo se veía apetecible, incluso para alguien como ella que no comía nada.

A su lado estaba Draco conversando con Zabini acerca de lo que harían esa noche, lo que esperaban de la fiesta, de vez en cuando cruzaba palabra con ellos, o con Pansy, quien estaba del otro lado y conversaba lo mismo con una chica morena de séptimo, fue la mención de su nombre lo que la sacó de su observación de la mesa de Gryffindor donde Harry platicaba amablemente con Seamus Finnigan, quien por lo visto, hacía intentos nada fallidos para llamar la atención del moreno, 'Mira, mira, qué tenemos aquí, alguien tras los huesos de Harry'.

"Liz, crees entonces que sea una buena idea llevar el atuendo que te mostré en el dormitorio?" preguntó Pansy.

"Claro que sí, sólo quita unos cuantos accesorios, para que se vea mas sencillo, y mas elegante" dijo ella volteándo a ver a la rubia.

"Tú que usarás, aún no me lo dices" dijo Pansy curiosa, había comprobado que Elizabeth poseía un guardarropa tan variado como el de ella misma, incluso más.

"La paciencia es una virtud, se paciente y lo verás hoy por la noche" dijo ella sonriendo, "Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir al invernadero número 4, la profesora Sprout parece entusiasmada con mi proyecto de rosas negras aromáticas, con permiso", la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del comedor, Harry la siguió con la mirada desde la mesa de Gryffindor, regresó a su conversación con Seamus.

"Si Seamus, de verdad, espero que vayas, lleva a quien tu quieras, mientras no sea alguien de un grado inferior, todo estará bien, no lo olvides" asintió mientras reía para sí, Seamus no podía ser menos sutil con lo que quisiera que estuviera intentando hacer, aunque era bastante obvio lo que quería si analizaba los pequeños detalles, como la mirada embelesada que le regalaba, o la mano que discretamente, y de forma aparentemente descuidada había llegado, ve tu a saber como, a su rodilla mientras conversaban, si, claro, Seamus tenía muy en claro lo que buscaba.

Decidió jugar un rato con él, total, un poco de diversión no le haría mal a nadie, la noche prometía demasiado.

A las nueve con treinta de la noche, Harry desapareció misteriosamente de la habitación del sexto año de Gryffindor, le había dicho a Ron que tenía detalles que arreglar, una vez invitado a la fiesta con su novia, Ron no había parado de decir que tal vez no era una buena idea, que alguien los podría pillar, y Harry empezó a pensar que Ron pasaba demasiado tiempo con Hermione, que también debía dedicarle tiempo a su amigo, para que el pensamiento racional no le llegase en ningún momento cercano mientras estaba con su novia. Después de prometer que tendría cuidado, que había tomado todas las precauciones que el evento ameritaba, y que no se sobrepasaría, Ron se había quedado tranquilo y había accedido a ir, no se podría negar demasiado a una fiesta como esa.

En esos momentos, Harry se encontraba en el baño de prefectos, la contraseña la había obtenido de Ron, decidió que tenía que ir relajado a la fiesta y como había prometido a Liz, se divertiría, vaya si lo haría, se sumergió en la piscina y se quedó pensando por unos momentos en la semana que había transcurrido, lo cansado que estaba y lo divertido que había sido sacar a Malfoy de sus casillas, se bañó rápidamente, y se vistió allí mismo, al salir del lugar, pocos lo habrían reconocido, se enorgulleció de su nueva postura, de su nueva imagen, de su nuevo yo, al menos eso hacía mas llevadero el ser 'El Niño que Vivió', llegó a la sala de los requerimientos y se puso a pensar en lo que quería, un lugar amplio, para divertirse, con música y la iluminación adecuados, con suficiente espacio y con suficientes aperitivos y diversas cosas para picar, no quería que sus invitados se murieran de hambre, así como una gran cantidad de bebidas, un bar que se suministrara a si mismo, sonrió cuando pudo divisar la puerta que era el acceso al lugar donde se divertiría, la noche era larga...

"De verdad Pansy, te ves divina, ahora si me permites, tengo que ir a buscar a mi anfitrión" dijo Liz cerrando la puerta después de confirmarle, por enésima vez, a la chica Parkinson de que se veía bien, claro, tan bien como alguien se podría ver después de ella, sonrió para sí al recordar como Harry la llamaba 'Ególatra empedernida', no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

Llegó al lugar indicado, estaba disimulado bastante bien y de inmediato entró, ya había algunos invitados y la música era agradable, encontró a Finnigan peligrosamente cerca de donde se encontraba Harry, junto a la ventana, hablando con sus amigos, en el momento en que la vió, Harry se separó de sus amigos excusándose, ambos asintieron al voltear a verla, Harry se acercó y Liz sonrió aún más al verlo, era algo digno de admirar después de todo, Harry Potter en toda su gloria enfundado en un par de pantalones negros que le quedaban impecables (gracias al sastre particular) y una camisa de manga larga, verde, verde oscuro, como el de sus ojos que brillaban con fuerza, como el de Slytherin. De acuerdo, Harry había aprendido bastante.

"Hola belleza" dijo él mientras se inclinaba por su ya común beso de bienvenida, "Te ves, increíble", le dijo dándole una repasada con la mirada, vestía un bello vestido negro que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y de un corte halter que le quedaba muy bien, el negro hacía un bello contraste con la pálida piel, su cabello caía en una bella cascada de negro con reflejos azules y sus ojos tenían el característico brillo que era lo que, si la mirabas con cuidado, podría delatar su verdadera condición, parecían de cristal.

"Ya lo sabía" dijo regalándole un gesto bastante arrogante, "Disculpa si no puedo decir lo mismo de ti" dijo ella, ésta vez con una sonrisa, "Linda fiesta, es genial celebrar mi centenario de ésta manera"

"Sí, bueno, no todos los días mi mejor amiga cumple cien años, además buscaba un pretexto para desahogarme" dijo Harry mientras la conducía hacia la barra, "Qué tomas?" Preguntó divertido, "Ah, lo olvidaba, no te gusta servido en vaso, te gusta directo de la fuente" guiñó un ojo mientras señalaba a su cuello, "Lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar", se dirigieron a un lugar apartado.

"A qué hora has citado a todo el mundo?" preguntó ella, Harry era el que tenía mas conocidos, y por lo tanto el que mas gente invitaría.

"Le dije a Dean, Parvati, Seamus y Lavender que estaríamos aquí desde las 10:30, pero que la verdadera diversión empezaría hasta las 11:30, cuando llegaras tú, así que creo que no tardaremos en empezar" dijo él mirando por una de las ventanas imaginarias, como las que había en el ministerio, que cambiaban su apariencia constantemente, hoy había una noche llena de estrellas.

"Entonces qué esperamos?" dijo ella mientras tomaba el vaso de Harry y lo dejaba en una mesa cercana, lo llevó al centro de la pista y empezó la música bailable, el ambiente de fiesta, la entrada de varias personas más, poco a poco se fue llenando el lugar.

Draco iba bastante fastidiado a la famosa fiesta, Pansy se había pasado todo el camino hablando acerca del atuendo de Elizabeth, del lugar al que iban, de lo bien que se veían juntos, honestamente, ella era su mejor amiga, pero también sabía muy bien como fastidiarlo.

"Pansy, ya déjalo, en verdad te ves bien", había estado parloteando todo el camino acerca de lo deslumbrada que se vería por Elizabeth, Draco no había visto a la otra chica, pero estaba casi seguro de que sí se vería espectacular, "Donde dijiste que era?" preguntó distraído mientras subían las escaleras que los conducirían al séptimo piso.

"Frente al tapiz donde un tipo les enseña a los trols ballet", llegaron al lugar indicado y vieron la puerta.

"Qué curioso, nunca había visto esta puerta antes" dijo Draco. Entraron al lugar y se llevaron una sorpresa, el lugar era muy amplio, ya había bastante gente y sin embargo no parecía que tuvieran ningún problema en desplazarse, había un efecto muy bueno en las luces y la música era muy buena, había mezcla de música muggle con mágica, en general estaba bien.

Se acercaron hacia donde estaba Blaise, quién había llegado antes, estaba cerca del bar y veía de manera indescifrable hacia la pista, "Hola cariño" dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba a saludarlo, Blaise le dio un beso distraído en la mejilla y siguió viendo hacia la pista.

"Veo que estas entretenido" dijo Draco con sarcasmo, había seguido la mirada de Blaise y se encontró con Potter, bailando con Elizabeth de una manera que... bueno, si se podía definir la palabra sensual de alguna manera, ese baile era una de esas maneras, notó con diversión que Finnigan estaba viendo a Harry de la misma manera, y vió como se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Harry.

"Sí bueno, disfruto el paisaje" dijo Blaise con descaro volteándo a ver a Draco. "No puedes negar que es atrayente" sonrió.

En efecto, era atrayente, y Draco se dijo a sí mismo, que si él no fuera un Malfoy, Potter no fuera el idiota que era, y las cosas no fueran como eran, probablemente se iría a bailar con él, como varias personas lo estaban haciendo.

Sucker love is heaven sent

You pucker up, our passion's spent

My hearts a tart, your body's rent

My body's broken, yours is bent

Las luces empezaron a cambiar. La gente empezó a bailar, aquellos que no bailaban se contagiaron por el ritmo de la canción.

Carve your name into my arm

Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed

'Cause there's nothing else to do

Every me and every you

Blaise quedó hipnotizado, lo que veía era algo... bueno, no lo podía describir, Liz estaba frente a Harry, se movían al ritmo de la música, y de repente llegó Finnigan y Liz fue desplazada, Potter paró por unos momentos, pero solo fue algo breve, lo que siguió fue aún mas intenso, Potter sonrió con un gesto nuevo en él, invitador, seductor, y atrajo a Finnigan junto a él.

Sucker love, a box I choose

No other box I choose to use

Another love I would abuse

No circumstances could excuse.

En un destello de luz, Draco vió lo que todos los demás veían, y por un momento, quiso imaginar que no era Potter el que bailaba, que no era Potter el que se movía de esa manera, y que definitivamente no era Potter el que miraba de manera seductora en su dirección, las esmeraldas estaban fijas en algún punto en la dirección en la que se encontraban los slytherins, de repente, Potter se fue acercando...

In the shape of things to come.

Too much poison come undone

'Cause there's nothing else to do

Every me and every you

Every me and every you

Every me, me

Finnigan venía con él pero parecía no darse cuenta de que se movían, pararon a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban Draco, Pansy y Blaise, el último, apenas podía contenerse, eso era mas de lo que creía podía soportar, sin embargo, algo pasó, mientras Blaise se inclinaba a decirle algo en el oído a Draco, Potter sonrió, aún más invitador, aún mas seductor...

Sucker love is known to swing

Prone to cling and waste these things

Pucker up for heavens sake

There's never been so much at stake

Se acercó un poco más a Finnigan y le dijo algo al oído, Finnigan asintió y se fue a bailar con Elizabeth, entonces ya sólo quedaba Harry, caminando en su dirección, y mientras las luces cambiaban, se veía como en cámara lenta avanzaba, las esmeraldas brillando con reflejos de colores, mas cerca, se paró frente al par, Pansy no se daba cuenta de nada estaba distraída con otra Slytherin...

I serve my head up on a plate

It's only comfort, calling late

'Cause there's nothing else to do

Every me and every you

Every me and every you

Every me, me

"Te diviertes Malfoy?" preguntó Harry cuando estuvo a una considerable distancia.

"He estado en mejores Potter, pero sí, al menos tu fiesta puede considerarse eso, una fiesta, después de todo, no eres precisamente famoso por eso, y no es tuya, sino de Elizabeth" dijo cortante, Potter sonrió complacido.

"Claro Malfoy, no podía faltar tu cinismo característico, que fiesta estaría completa sin ti?", se pasó una mano por el cabello, sólo para desacomodarlo más...

Every me and every you,

Every me, me

"Bailas?" dijo extendiendo la mano, Draco se quedó paralizado por un momento, le estaba preguntando que si bailaba, Potter sonrió aún más y después cambió la dirección de su mirada, "Zabini?", Blaise salió de su ensimismamiento y tomó la otra mano complacido, Potter le dirigió una última mirada a Malfoy, burla y desprecio puros, "Sueñas Malfoy" sonrió y se fue llevando a Blaise al centro de la pista...

__

Like the naked leads the blind

I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind

Sucker love I always find

Someone to bruise and leave behind

Draco se quedó un poco descolocado, enojado y después fúrico, nadie nunca se había burlado así de él, y definitivamente no lo iba a dejar así, ah, claro que no, Potter lo pagaría. Los estuvo viendo bailar, curiosamente, Potter estaba justo frente a él, Blaise le daba la espalda, y la mirada de Potter tampoco era una mirada de amistad, era un duelo de miradas en el que uno solo podía ganar, el gris metálico con toda su frialdad, o el verde esmeralda, con toda su calidez y su pasión...

All alone in space and time

There's nothing here but what here's mine

Something borrowed, something blue

Potter se inclinaba a decirle algo a Zabini, sólo se veía como asentía el otro, la sonrisa satisfecha de Potter, le dio a conocer algo a Draco, al menos esa batalla, Potter la había ganado, bueno, por ahora...

Every me and every you

Every me and every you

Every me, me

Terminó la canción y Blaise no se despegó de Potter, siguieron bailando, lo cual solo enervó mas a Draco, decidió que no le daría importancia a Potter, que esta vez, le daría el gusto de ganar, que la venganza sería mucho mejor. Intentó distraerse con otras personas y casi lo logró, pero solo tenía que regresar su mirada hacia Potter, para recordar que tenían algo pendiente, Blaise ya no se separó de él en toda la noche, y cuando, antes de irse, veía como Blaise se despedía de Potter con un beso bastante insinuante y una sonrisa ebria, de placer y de alcohol, se dio cuenta de que le iba a costar mucho trabajo bajar a Potter de su nube, pero en primera, cuando se había subido?.

Dedujo que Elizabeth tenía mucho que ver en eso, pero como dice el dicho; siempre hay un roto para un descosido, lo que significaba que siempre hay alguien que aterrizará a otra persona, olvidó recordar que ese mismo dicho se utilizaba para decir que todo el mundo tiene a su compañero, su alma gemela. Draco pensó que en solo una semana Potter había ganado dos duelos, y en ambos, había demostrado que no era ni sombra de lo que solía ser, esto sería un poco mas difícil de lo que pensaba, pero para los Malfoy no hay cosas imposibles, solo existen las cosas que tardan un poco más en conseguirse.

°!"#$&/()?)(/&$#"!°

Antes que nada, una gran disculpa a todas las personas que esperaban mi actualización antes, solo puedo decir que he tenido muchos problemas, tanto familiares, como de tiempo, y no se diga con la escuela, espero perdonen la demora y que este capítulo les guste, la inspiración simplemente no quería llegar:S. La canción es de Placebo y del Soundtrack de la película Cruel Intentions (véanla, se llama Juegos Sexuales en español) , las partes subrayadas son las que mas encajan con la trama, y que simplemente me gustaron, porque van acorde con la actitud altanera de Harry, para aquellos que entiendan el significado de la canción, para los que no, simplemente es una canción descarada :D. Los Reviews son bien recibidos!

Mil gracias por leer y por la paciencia.

"Y renuncié por siempre a tocarte, porque sé que me sentirías de alguna manera, eres lo más cerca que he estado del cielo..." Goo Goo dolls. Iris

:D amy-lee-malfoy


End file.
